


Take me Danno

by AloisioAllure



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), McDanno - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloisioAllure/pseuds/AloisioAllure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny starts high school after moving to Hawaii.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I don't belong here

It had been a rough day unpacking and cleaning in the new house, it was hard to believe that a couple of days ago he and his family took a plane and left New Jersey, he hated this place so much, this fucking beachy weather was unbearable, all those happy tanned people enjoying the waves seemed so dumb, the fucking sand was everywhere.  
He sat there in the beach watching this idiots surfing and swimming, he just really needed to get out of that fucking house and be alone, somehow he was trying to accept the fact that he was going to stay in Hawaii for a long time even if he didn't liked it. The waves kept crashing on the sand, the sun slowly made his way down and some girls were playing on the water, all dressed in colorful swimsuits and he was the only freak in the beach wearing jeans and sneakers.

"Fuck" Danny whispered, because he realized he would be the new freak at school tomorrow, it was just great, he was so fucked up. He took a deep breath and put his hands on his face trying shake those thoughts out of his head, when he finally took his hands off there was a guy in front of him; muscular, tall, with dark hair, and kindness on his face.  
"Hey are you ok?" the guy asked holding a blue surf board.  
Danny didn't answered immediately because he was still shocked by his presence.

"Uhm ... Yeah I'm fine"  
"You are not from here right?" the guy asked.  
"No I'm not... I'm from Jersey" Danny said in a tired tone, and he thought of his friends and his old school in the mainland.  
"Yeah I figured... My name is Steve by the way" he said putting his right hand in front of danny.  
"Danny" he said shaking Steve's hand and then he stood up, shook the sand off the back of his jeans and said "I better go" Danny looked into Steve's icy blue eyes and then he looked into the direction he came, fuck how he was going to get home?, he wasn't even sure how he got there.  
"Ok..." Steve said confused "Wait"  
"Yeah?" Danny answered turning his look into Steve again  
"are you sure you are ok?"  
Danny managed to give a little smile and said  
"no ... but I will be" as soon as this words came out of his mouth he couldn't help but wonder if they were true. And so he gave Steve on last look and began to walk in the way he had come.  
On his way home he was still thinking about the next day also known as 'the day his ass was going to be kicked for being the new guy', this is bullshit, he thought, and between Ala‘Ohi street and Aliana ave. he remembered that guy from the beach, he was so rude, he should mind his own fucking business and leave him alone, what kind of person asks to a complete stranger if he is ok? ... He was kind of cute though, Danny blushed and then made himself stop thinking about Steve and focus on how to find his way back.

The next day he made his way through the corridors full of people pretending that this wasn't new for him, trying to look as normal as he could until he found his locker, he left some books in it and when he closed the door he noticed this girl next to him with her books between her arms and a curious gaze. She smiled and said "It seems we are going to be neighbors" she was wearing old jeans, purple shirt and a white backpack, nothing too girly but still she looked really pretty. "Excuse me?" Danny said  
"I have the locker next to yours" she said with a cute smile.  
"Oh yeah, of course the lockers"  
"I'm kono kalakaua"  
"Danny Williams" he said trying to sound as friendly as possible, if he wanted to survive here he would have to make some friends and there was no time like the present.  
"Are you from the mainland?"  
"Uhm yeah, from Jersey"  
"Yeah I didn't think you were from here"  
She kept the smile on her lips and for a moment neither Danny or Kono said anything.  
"my next class is math so..." Danny said trying to figure out how he was going to survive math without company when kono said "Oh are you with Mr. Swanson?"  
"Yeah" Danny answered  
"I'm on his class too, let's go I'll show you the way"  
Danny was grateful he didn't have to spend the math class alone, he sucked at math, kono on the other hand was really good. 

Soon it was lunch break, she and Danny were in a table talking about classes, professors, music, tv shows ...and everything was fine until Kono asked the inevitable question.  
"So Danny, have you seen anyone you like so far?"  
The truth was Danny really hadn't seen anyone he was interested in "Uhm actually I ..." Danny suddenly stopped and looked at the other side of the room, something had called his attention, it was a table full of the usual brainless jocks and some girls giggling among them, and that's when Danny realized he knew one of those brainless jocks, Steve. 

He looked really hansome, his black hair was all messy and sexy, he had this smile all over his face that made Danny feel weird, but why?

"He is really cute right?" Kono asked to Danny  
"What?" Danny said hoping he hadn't say anything out loud  
"Steve Mcgarrett, he is very cute, he is the captain of the football team..."  
Danny didn't say a word listening carefully to kono and still looking at Steve on the table, and then he noticed a blond girl giggling stupidly at every word Mcgarrett said.

"... Every girl in the school has a crush on him, every girl but me, I mean he is handsome but it's not my type" Kono finished with a proud tone  
"Who is that girl, the one next to Mcgarrett?" Danny asked hungry for more information  
"Oh, she is Lori Weston" Kono said a little disgusted  
" she is so popular because his father practically owns half of the island or at least it's what she always says"  
Danny kept looking at Lori giggling, she looked so stupid, and then he noticed icy blue eyes looking at him, Mcgarrett smiled, then got up and made his way to Danny. Kono and him stayed silent watching him approach.  
"hey jersey boy!, what are you doing here?"  
" I believe people call it 'having lunch' " Danny said, his heart was pounding fast inside his chest

"so you are actually a student in this school uh?" Mcgarrett asked  
"That's right" Danny smiled at Steve  
"And I see you already made new friends" Steve looked at kono  
"Oh this is Kono ..." Danny started but was interrupted by Steve  
"Actually we already know each other"  
"Yeah..." Kono nodded smiling at Danny "Where is chin? He was supposed to meet me here fifteen minutes ago"  
"He is with Malia"  
"Oh" Kono said  
"Listen there is a party next week and I was thinking you two should come"  
"I don't know ..." kono began  
"Adam will be there" Steve said smiling at kono  
"... Well maybe I could go just for a few minutes "  
"What do you say danno?"  
Danny was speechless, there he was, Steve Mcgarrett, talking to him like they were already friends, he also was confused, how Steve knew Kono already? And who the hell was chin? When he heard the 'danno' come out of Steve's mouth he only managed to say  
" Ok fine, I'll go, but don't you ever call me danno again"  
Steve lifted and eyebrow at him and laughed.  
"Ok ... i'll see you two later, oh ... chin knows the address so maybe he should pick you up"  
"Bye Steve " said kono  
Steve went back to the table and Danny couldn't help but wonder what was going on there, he was almost sure that Steve was flirting with him, or maybe it was just his imagination, anyway he was sure of one thing, he would be at that party to find out.

He stared at his reflect in the mirror, he was wearing the vintage tie that belonged to his grandfather and a blue shirt, he could feel the nervousness in his hands and inside of his chest.  
He was putting the final touches to his tie when a car parked outside his house, he looked through his window and then went downstairs, he said goodbye to his mother and promised to return early.  
"Honey, I'm glad you've made new friends but I don't want you to be out too late"  
"Alright, I promise to be home before midnight ok?"  
"You know your father will be furious if you..."  
"Mom I have to go, bye" he kised her on the cheek and ran through the door.

Danny now knew that Kono's cousin, Chin, was a friend of Steve and also part of the football team, that night Chin was behind the wheel, his girlfriend malia was next to him and kono was in the back seat along with Danny.  
He got in the car a little nervous, what if Steve doesn't show up? What if Steve is not interested in you? And what if all this flirtation is in your head?


	2. I really like you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny gets into trouble at the party.

Thirty minutes later they were at the party, Danny hand never been to a party in the beach, there was a big campfire and some torches that were the only source of light in the beach, people were drinking and chatting, it was kind of crowded, half of the school was there.  
Chin and malia went to talk to some guys of the football team.  
"I'll see you guys later " said chin  
"Ok cuz" kono answererd  
"Come on Danny, lets get us some beers"  
He followed kono but then she stopped  
"Oh my god there is Adam"  
Danny looked at where kono's gaze was and he saw a tall, handsome, asian guy, he immediately knew kono kind of liked him so Danny said "Why don't you go talk to him?"  
"Oh Danny it's your first Hawaiian party, I don't wanna leave you alone"  
"I'll be fine"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah I think I'll go get a beer"  
Kono just smile at him in a grateful way and kissed him on the cheek  
"It will be just a minute"  
And she left Danny in middle of the crowd, I'll be ok, what's the worst that could happen? Danny thought, and then when he was about to reach a beer in a cooler the worst that could happen, happened.  
"Hey blondie what do you think you're doing?"  
Danny lifted his head and saw three guys, they all were taller than him and by the look on their faces Danny knew they were looking for trouble  
"those beers are only for people who were invited and you are not welcome at this party" the guy in the middle said to him and the other two just laughed  
" I was invited" Danny said whit defiance  
"Really? Who invited you?" the guy got closer to Danny until they were face to face.  
"I did" Steve said and gently pushed Danny behind him so he could be in front of the guy  
Danny was shocked, he didn't saw where Steve came from but he was grateful he showed up.  
The two guys who were laughing had a nervous look of their faces and then the guy in the middle spoke again  
"Back off mcgarrett, this is between the tourist and me"  
"And if I don't, what?"  
The crowd had formed a circle around them, watching and talking low, Danny was still frozen behind Steve and suddenly the guy in front of Mcgarrett sent a punch directly to his face, somehow he was fast enough to avoid it, Mcgarrett fought back, he punched him right in the nose, the other two boys came after Steve but he beat them off quickly like in one of those action movies, he send the first boy flying with a kick and punched the second one in the stomach and then in the face, he approached the leader who was already in his knees cursing and his nose bleeding.  
"Fuck"  
Steve took his arm and twisted it painfully.  
"The next time you mess up with my friends I will rip this arm from you, do I make myself clear?"  
"Ahhhh yyesss... Ahhhggg" the boy managed to said  
"Good" Steve released him and then the boy ran through the crowd with his friends behind him.

People were applauding and cheering, Danny saw Steve turn and smile at him so he said  
"Wow are you like a ninja or something?"  
"No but I did watch a lot of Rambo movies" Steve laughed  
"And my father showed me some moves"  
"All the right ones i see" Danny laughed too  
"Let's go " steve took a couple of beers, putted his arm around Danny's neck and guided him out of the crowd.  
They sat far from the people, far from the noise, they could only hear the sound of the waves, After a while Danny let out of his mouth what he wanted to say right after the fight ended.  
"Thank you"  
"For what?"  
"For rescuing me... Not that I needed to be rescued, I could have taken those assholes you know"  
Steve laughed "I bet you could"  
"Hey! Don't you think I could? I could have take them and you as well"  
Steve looked surprised, he raised an eyebrow at him and said "Oh you think you can take me uh?"  
"Of course I can" Danny said  
"Then take me danno" Steve said low getting closer to Danny and looking into sky blue eyes

Danny wasn't sure what they were talking about anymore.  
"Hey what did I tell you about calli...."  
But he couldn't finish the sentence because Steve had kissed him, he felt strong lips thrusting against his, he could taste alcohol in Steve's mouth, he could smell his cologne and he could feel his toungue inside his mouth, suddenly he grabbed Steve's shirt deepening the kiss, because he needed more, more of Steve, he could feel his cock hardening against his jeans.  
He wasn't sure if this was really happening, maybe this was just a dream and he would wake up and see the ceiling of his bedroom, but Steve's tongue brought him back to reality, yes this was him and yes Steve super ninja Mcgarrett was kissing him, he didn't know if it was right or wrong, the only thing he knew is that it felt amazing, like fireworks.  
Steve grabbed Danny's thigh and slowly tried to get to a part Danny reserved only for himself. Danny stopped him " I'm not that kind of girl Mcgarrett" Steve laughed and said "I'm sorry if I'm going too fast, but I think I really like you"  
Danny felt his stomach empty and cold, his eyes were staring directly at steve, he thought of saying 'I like you too' but he wanted to play hard to get "You do uh?"  
But before Steve could answer chin and kono arrived  
"Hey you" chin said "We've been looking for you two everywhere"  
"Are you ok Danny?, we heard about the fight and ... I'm so sorry I shouldn't have left you alone"  
Kono said with a genuine expression of concern in her face  
"I'm fine kono don't worry, Mr. Ninja here saved my ass"  
Danny said with his gaze on Steve and then he looked his watch, after all he promised her mother to get home early  
"Shit" Danny cursed  
"What?" Steve asked  
"It's 11:30, I need to get home before midnight"  
"I'll take you home" Steve said  
Chin and kono looked at them and then to each other grinning.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah"  
"So i guess we'll see you at school on Monday" chin said  
Danny and Steve nodded while getting up from the sand.  
"Take care Danny" kono said hugging him  
"You too" Danny answered  
Soon both of them were in Steve's truck, Steve driving and Danny showing him in which way to go, Danny looked at Steve drive, he could feel little bubbles in his stomach, floating and popping, he wished he could stay with Steve a little longer, talk a little more, maybe kiss him again. When they finally arrived at Danny's place, Danny knew it was time to say goodbye  
"Well here we are, just in time Cinderella" Steve said looking at the watch on his wrist.  
"Ha ha, very funny" Danny responded with sarcasm on his voice  
"You know, i had a really good time tonight" Steve said  
Danny Williams bit his lower lip, this was really new from him, he had just met Steve and still he felt he really liked him, there was something about him, his eyes, his smell, his voice.  
"Yeah I had a great time too"  
Steve leaned staring at Danny looking for a good bye kiss but Danny only said  
"thanks for the ride prince charming" he smiled, kissed Steve on the cheek and opened the door. Steve remembered that it was about a week that he found danny sitting alone in the beach, that day he could feel Danny was struggling with something inside him, something that was still unknown, but he really wanted to help, in any way.  
"Hey can I see you again?"  
Danny stood holding the door, he knew there was only one answer to that question  
"You definitely can"  
He closed the door and went inside his new house, he hated to admit it but he was starting to feel like hawaii wasn't so bad after all.


	3. Is everything ok?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a beautiful day on the beach

It was dark outside and the lights from other houses came right through his window, Danny could hear voices at the other side of his bedroom door, he got up from his warm bed and sat down on the floor next to the door.  
"What do you want from me?"  
"I don't know how long i can do this"  
"so that's it? this is over?"  
"I think we should spend some time apart"

This wasn't the first time he could hear them fight, but it got worst after they moved to Hawaii. After a while he was still on the floor, the house was quiet now but the thoughts in his head were so loud, he wished that he could somehow do anything to stop the fights, was all this his fault? Had he done anything wrong? 

In the morning his mother called him, he ran down the stairs to have the usual family breakfast, his little brother Matt and his sisters were already at the table.  
He almost got distracted by the wonderful smell of homemade pancakes when he asked  
"Where's dad?"  
His mother answered still putting dishes with food on the table  
"He's already at work sweetie... You want some orange juice or some milk?"  
Danny sat next to Matt and kissed him on the forehead, the little kid was stuffing his mouth with a big slice of pancake, And his sisters were talking about the usual girl stuff.  
"Juice" he said back to his mother, this was definitely weird, and in his head a little voice said to him ' somenthing is wrong' despite this he acted as usual, and when he finished his breakfast he went upstairs, he wanted to be alone, he was suddenly feeling pretty upset so he putted his headphones on because he didn't want to think anymore, it worked, for some minutes he felt calmed again but suddenly his older sister opened the door and took his headphones off.  
"Danny you have a call!"  
"What?"  
"It's a guy, I think he said his name was ... Steve "  
Danny hurried to answer the phone downstairs

"Hello?"  
"Hey Danno how are you doing?"  
"Umh good, I'm just enjoying my Saturday morning like any other normal person" some irony slipped out of Danny's mouth.  
"So I assume you don't have any plans? I know this place where they have the most delicious ice creams"   
"Sounds great"  
"Ok then, I'll be at your place in twenty minutes, it's that ok?"  
"Sure"

This is exactly what he needed, he couldn't stand another day trapped here, in this house where everything was falling apart, where everybody was just playing a part in this play called 'Nothing is wrong'

When Danny and Steve arrived to the ice cream store the sun was making its way up to the sky, the blue of the sea made a beautiful contrast with the white sand,   
Hawaii was so full of life this day, so many people were on the shore and even more people were at the line to order.

"Jesus! why are the so many people?" Danny asked bitterly  
"Well Danno it's a beautiful day, it may sound weird but people actually enjoy days like this" Steve answered teasing Danny 

"I don't see what's so beautiful about it, it's like any other day in this pineapple infested hell hole"

"someone is in a good  
mood today"

Danny knew he was acting like an asshole but he just couldn't help it, obviously Steve didn't know about his parents therefore he couldn't understand why he was so moody today.

"Sorry babe, this many people make me anxious" 

Danny lied, he was the kind of person that didn't talk much about his problems, he figured that his problems were only of his own, there was really no need bother someone else with stuff like that, also no one really felt interested in how he was feeling, no one except Steve.

"Are you sure, you're ok?" Steve kissed his forehead   
"Yeah I'm fine" Danny hugged him, he felt so guilty, Steve had been so good to him these last couple of weeks and he was being a total jerk. This wasn't fair, not for Steve, he kept his arms around Steve, smelling his chest, hearing his heart bit, feeling the warm air blow, there were things that were hard for him to say, he was afraid that his silence pushed Steve away, he didn't want to screw this, losing Steve would be more than he could bear.


	4. This is how I really feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny opens up

"Listen i have some towels in the truck, go get them and then find us a nice place on the beach, i'll meet you there ok?"  
"Ok" said Danny letting go of Steve  
"Here, take the keys, i'll be right with you" 

Danny made his way to the truck, and when he found the towels in the front he returned to the beach, Danny looked for Steve, he was still on the line but he wasn't alone, Lori Weston was with him, giggling and touching his arm, she was clearly flirting with him, Danny walked slowly towards Steve, 'Why is he even speaking to her?' Danny asked himself, he almost was there when Lori said goodbye and kissed Steve on the cheek, after that she quickly disappeared among the crowd and in that momment Danny lost any self control, he was so stupid, he thought that he meant something to Steve, clearly he was wrong, he was hurt but mostly he was pissed.  
When he finally was face to face with Mcgarrett two single words managed to made his way out of his mouth.   
"Fuck you"   
He said almost whispering, looking directly into Steve's eyes, the pain in his voice was evident.  
He put the towels on Steve's chest pushing him, Steve held them complete confused but Danny did not remain to give him an explanation, he rushed to get away from the people and the beach, he rushed because he felt the tears coming down his face, he rushed because he felt he was going to throw up, he rushed because once again he wanted to run away and left everything behind, why was this happening to him? 

A firm grip on his arm stopped him, it was Steve, his expression reflected confusion and fear.

"Danny wait, what the hell is going on?"

Daniel released himself from Steve and tried not to look at him, he didn't want to show his teary eyes but when his gaze met Steve's Danny exploded. 

"I'm such an idiot! I thought ... and then you go and flirt with that ... girl" Danny said between his sobbing, gesturing every single word with his hands.

"everything is ... falling apart, i feel like I'm fucking drowning and nobody cares, my parents are getting divorced.... I miss new jersey, and I just wish I could have my old life back because ... I feel so fucking lonely all the time, nobody gives a shit about me... and I just can't do this anymore"

He had let it all out, he now had his hands on his face  
"I can't... I can't, I just can't ..." he kept speaking now to himself in a lower voice

"Hey Danny, listen to me" Mcgarrett lifted Danny's face with his hands, his eyes met Danny's.  
"Nothing is going on between Lori and me, and you know why?"  
"why?" Danny said quietly, his eyes now were wide open.

"because I love you, I really do, and you are not alone, you have me, and I'm not going anywhere"

That's all he needed to hear, this was the sweetest words anyone had ever said to him, he held Steve's hands, the hands that were in his face, he never thought that someone could actually say 'I love you' to him, he had never thought himself worthy of it. Steve gingerly kissed Danny's lips and then hugged him, putting his head close to his chest.

There were no more words, they had already said them. After a while both of them were in Steve's house, Danny didn't want to come back to his own home, not yet at least, it was still early and nobody was in there but them.  
"Wanna see my bedroom?" Steve said  
"Sure, I bet you have a big Rambo poster on the wall"

They both went upstairs, Steve's bedroom could actually tell everything about him, there were navy blue walls, Steve's favorite color, a surf board in a corner, some action movies in a shelf, and a undone bed.

"sit, I have something for you" Steve said smiling and looking for something on the drawer of his nightstand   
"Okay" Danny sat wondering what could it be  
"here" Steve was holding a necklace in his right hand, it had an anchor shaped charm hanging from it.

"nice uh?"  
"yeah, I love it, thanks babe"  
"I saw it the other day at the mall and I thought of you"  
All this was too much, Danny couldn't avoid feeling guilty, he had behaved like an idiot all morning.

"Thank you"  
"It's ok, it wasn't expensive or anything" Steve replied  
"I'm not talking about the necklace... Thanks for not being mad at me"   
Both of them were sitting on Steve's bed, the smell of sea water filled the whole room, the sunlight could softly touch their backs, Steve was now holding Danny's hand.

"I know what are you going through" said Mcgarrett in a low voice and continued "my mom died a year ago and since then it's only been my father, my sister and me, but sometimes I feel it's mostly me, all by myself"  
Danny was surprised to hear this and he only could say "I'm sorry Steve"  
"It's fine"   
Danny kissed him on the cheek then he gave him another kiss on his neck, it was nice to know he wasn't alone. Steve replied with a deep kiss on the lips, they both lost control, they were kissing fiercely, touching and gasping, it felt so good to have each other, Steve took off Danny's shirt, and Daniel took off Steve's belt, they were now lying on the mattress undressing each other.  
"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Steve asked  
His lips were red by all the kissing, his hair was all messy and a little bit of concern was reflected by his blue eyes.  
"Yeah I'm sure" Danny said taking a deep breath and then he added "just take it easy, I ... I haven't really done this before"  
Steve continued touching Danny's naked body, he went from tenderly feeling his hair to his neck and chest, he reached for his cock jerking it off, Danny felt Steve's abs on top of him, his body was sweaty and sticky and he was very comfortable letting Steve manage the situation. Mcgarrett slowly moved his hand and at first he rubbed Daniel's small entrance, this made him lick his lips, Steve focused his gaze in any expression Danny could make, mostly because he wanted to be sure that he wasn't hurting him, but also it was such a turn on to see how many pleasure he could inflict, so when he manged to take a finger inside and heard Danny moan his own cock hardened instantly, a second finger made his way inside causing him to moan even harder, steve kissed him hard, he couldn't wait any longer so he finally made his dick go inside, Danny felt some unpleasant sensation at first, he could feel the hot flesh thrusting inside him, he could taste sweat in Steve's lips, he found exciting how the muscles from the body on top of him contract in such different ways, it was exciting because he interpreted Steve as a dangerous thing, but there he was, inoffensive, making love to him and though having Steve rubbing inside him wasn't what he expected he enjoyed watching him take pleasure from him, and as Steve made his thrusting faster and faster Danny moaned harder reaching his own climax.

After a while both of them were done and the sun bathed their bodies with warm light, the only sound was the sea.


	5. There must be other way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom night!

Danny rushed through the street, he was running as fast as he could because he needed to see him maybe one last time, the sun was going down slowly, in his head all the memories were flashing, the sweat covered all his forehead and chest, when he arrived to the house he didn't bothered in ringing the bell, instead he opened the door right away.

"Steve !" He called desperate, but nobody answered   
"Hey Steve!" he called again.

 

A week ago Danny and kono were watching the football team practice, it was really entertaining to watch Steve all sweaty and covered in dirt trying to tackle other guys.

"So have you got a date for prom?" Her friend asked

He wasn't sure how to answer because he didn't have thought about it, well in his fantasies he thought he could bring Steve to the prom, but being realistic not many people would be cool with that, he was so afraid of rejection that neither Kono or Chin knew about his relationship with Steve.

"Actually no, but I'll figure something out, how about you?"

"I'm going with Adam, he asked me the other day, you know now that I think of it, Steve doesn't have a date either"

"Really? Well it's just matter of time right?" Danny replied

"Yeah I guess"

The training session was over and Chin and Steve walked toward them.

"Hey what's up" chin said   
"We were just talking about the prom" Kono replied smiling  
"The prom uh?" Steve asked while he looked at Danny  
"Yeah, hey Steve who's your date for prom?" Kono asked  
"Well ..." Steve began looking for advice in Danny's face and what he found was a clear 'Don't you dare' so he finally continued "I haven't really asked her yet" he said smiling at Daniel.  
"Oh my god who is she?" Kono asked  
Chin could see that all this questions made Steve kind of uncomfortable so he decided to step in   
"Hey Kono do you want me to give you a ride home?" Chin said

"Oh sure, thanks Chin"   
"Ok guys so we'll see you tomorrow" chin said to Danny and Steve

After saying goodbye Steve and Danny decided to walk a little

"What the hell was that?" Danny asked   
"What?" Said Steve  
"You know what I'm talking about Steven, if they find out ..."  
"They are our friends Danno, I think they have the right to know what we're doing"  
"I already told you not everyone finds it ok for two guys to be in love"  
"In love?" Steve asked and then with a goofy smile he added "You love me"  
Danny was disconcerted, he was speechless but the he said  
"Ok not my point, what I'm trying to say its that we need to be careful"  
"Whatever you say Danno"  
"Don't you Danno me, Steve I'm serious"  
"Ok fine I won't tell them"  
"Thanks"  
"Let's get something to eat i'm starving" said Steve putting an arm around Danny's neck 

Over slices of pizza the subject came out again

"So what are we gonna do?"  
"About what?" Said Danny   
"Prom" Steve said taking another bite   
"Well I don't know, we can't go without dates, that would be suspicious so I guess we'll have to find someone to go with"

Steve remained quiet, something was clearly bothering him

"Babe" Danny said looking for Steve's attention 

"I don't wanna go with someone else" Steve finally said coldly, he didn't even looked at Danny instead he concentrated in another slice of pizza, this was unacceptable, he didn't imagined himself spending the night with some silly girl, and he was even more than furious trying to picture Danny with someone else, this is not what things were supposed to be, they should be able to go together, why this world was so fucked up?

Danny sensed the tension so he took Steve's hand into his but he put away his hand leaving Danny's lying on the table  
"Someone could see us" Steve explained still not looking at him

"I'm sorry but I don't think we have a choice Steve"   
"There must be other way"  
"Steve..."  
"No, listen I'll figure something out, just give me a couple of days ok?"

 

Wednesday soon came and the day for prom was just around the corner, in the morning Steve called Danny saying he had a plan and on Friday night he would be picking him at eight. After a couple of days Danny found himself sitting on the bed only with his boxers on, he was looking at the blue suit hanging on the closet, what would happen tonight? Trying to picture Steve dancing with someone else was really painful, he knew that there was no other option, 'this is the right thing to do' he tried to convince himself, maybe in a couple of years things would be different and they wouldn't need to hide anymore, maybe some day things would change and he could show everybody the love he felt for Steve. After he was dressed he waited for Steve, he was still lost in his thoughts when her mother opened the door.

"Hi"  
"Hi mom"  
"Are you ready for your big night?" She asked  
"Yeah I think so"   
"You never told me who was your date" she said while sitting on the bed next to Danny  
"Sorry mom, it's just a girl I know"  
"Well you look really handsome sweetie, she's a lucky girl"  
"Thanks" Danny said smiling to her  
"Danny I wanted to talk to you about something"  
"About what?"  
"Well your dad and i ..." She began but a the noise of a car interrupted her   
Danny looked through his window, it was Steve smiling in his truck looking at him.  
"Mom Steve is here I have to go"  
"Sure honey, have fun, we'll talk later"  
"Ok" Danny kissed his mother and then he rushed downstairs.


	6. I tried to say goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny meets Steve's father

"Hey" Daniel opened the door in order to get in the truck  
"Hi" Steve returned the salute "Are you ready?"  
"Yeah, are you?" Danny asked naughtily bitting his lower lip because Mcgarrett looked so terribly sexy in a suit, a black suit matching his dark hair, Steve laughed "Get in Danno"

After driving a couple of minutes Danny tried to prepare himself for what was about to come. "What's wrong?" Steve asked taking a quick look at him "You are very quiet"

"I'm fine" he said but he didn't looked at him, he had his eyes following the road, recognizing the streets they passed. "This has to do with tonight, I know it"

"Actually ...yeah"  
"Don't worry Danno you have a very good chance of being prom queen"

Danny laughed, even though the joke kind of pissed him a little, he needed this, he needed Steve trying to comfort him.

"Then i just hope you get to be my king" Danny smiled at him and then he noticed something, they were not in the way to school, this was some other part from the city.

" Erm babe I think we are lost"  
"Nope, we are not" said Steve with his eyes on the road.  
"Ok Steve you are scaring me, you are not planing to murder me and throw my body on the high way right?"

"You really had watched a lot of tv" Steve replied

"So what are you doing? Where are we?"  
"I told you I had a plan"  
"So we are not going to the school? Steve if they don't see us there..."  
"Fuck them"  
"But..."  
"Listen Danny you can't always be worried about what other people think"  
"Yeah I know but..."  
"Let's do this ok? I really need to do this, for you and for me... did you had a date?"  
"No, I didn't asked anyone, in fact I really just wanted to be there alone"

"Torturing yourself" 

Danny remained quiet, Steve was right.

"Well I'm not letting you do that, tonight it's just for us"

They arrived to a empty road over a hill, Steve parked the truck into a open field with green grass, the moon was right above them.

"So where are we?" Daniel asked  
"Let me show you" 

They got out of the truck and Steve grabbed his hand guiding him, after a few steps Danny smiled, they where standing above the city, the lights of buildings, houses and cars where shinning like a million stars, the smell of the grass and the fresh wind was wonderful.

"This is beautiful" The view took his breath away  
"You are beautiful" steve told him

Danny turned looking at Mcgarrett, he was so lucky to have him, his eyes were filled with burning passion, and even though some words were hard for him to say out loud he said them

"I love you" 

Steve smiled and hugged him  
"I love you too Danno, don't you ever forget that"

They kissed hard, Steve took him by the waist and he could feel how the flesh under Danny's pants began to harden, he rubbed his own cock agains Danny, if Danny could make time stop he would chose this moment to last forever, everything was far away, the city, the people, his troubles and for the very first time he felt genuinely free.

"Fuck me" he whispered on Steve's ear "Please fuck me"

The went back to the truck, Steve carried Danny with his legs around him, they got inside the vehicle, Danny undid his tie and took off his shirt and blazer, Steve also began to undress himself and after he had only his pants on he said  
"Wait" he took something from under his seat, it was a champagne bottle, he unwrapped the metallic sheet from it and then he stepped outside the truck to open it, a quick pop was heard and the liquid began to came out fast, Steve's chest and abs were wet from the champagne, he took a sip from the bottle and then he continued to kiss Danny, Danny took the green bottle and drank from it too, Steve marked Danny's skin with burning kisses, kisses on his neck, his chest, his nipples, in a move he took off Danny's pants, kissed the hardening member in Danny's boxers, he took them off as well and continued spreading Danny's legs and licking his thighs making his own cock hard inside his pants, his tongue passed between his ass, he heard him moan and whisper his name, Steve was kissing and sucking getting the little hole wet while he unzipped himself, the hard flesh entered Danny, and the familiar wet warm sensation surrounded his dick, he began thrusting, trying to get deeper each time, he took the champagne that Danny was still holding, took a large sip and spilled a little on Danny's chest, some more in between his thighs to make the thrusting quicker, the moaning became louder and louder. Both of their bodies were sticky and sweaty, Steve couldn't take it anymore so he finished inside, strongly moaning from pleasure and trying to get his breath back, after a pair of minutes they shared what was left from the bottle, embracing each other naked inside the truck, watching the stars in the dark blue sky upon them, this night would be one they would always remember.

In the morning he woke up feeling amazing, he finally told Steve 'i love you' their relationship was everything he had ever dreamed of. Somebody knocked on his door " come in" he said with a sleepy voice, "hey breakfast is on the table" his mother said,  
"I'll be down in five minutes ok?"  
"Danny, I need to tell you something and its really important"

"What is it?" he got up  
"Your father and I have decided to get divorced ..." He knew this was coming, they were always screaming at each other and the only civilized conversations were in front of the kids. " ... And we leave Hawaii today, we are staying with grandma in New York"

"Wait what!"  
"Sweetie i need you to start packing after breakfast" 

What was happening? Was she serious? Why did she just made that decision without consulting him? What would happen to Steve? Would he be able to see him again?

"Screw breakfast!, I need to go"  
"Danny wait, where are you going"  
He was getting dressed as fast as he could, he putted on some jogging pants that were laying on the floor and some running sneakers. His heart was pounding faster and faster, he needed to say goodbye to Steve because he would probably never see him again, he left the room, got out of the house and ran as fast as he could, the sun was up in the blue clear sky, his hands were tickling, he was so afraid, without realizing it tears covered his eyes, he was just a couple houses away from Steve's, he got inside the house and called for him but there was no answer.

"Fuck!" His fingers ran trough his blonde hair in despair, a man appeared in the room, he looked a lot like Steve so he instantly assumed he was Steve's father. 

"May I help you?"  
"I'm sorry, i'm looking for Steve, I'm Daniel a friend of his"  
"Nice to meet you Daniel, Steve it's not here at the moment, you can leave him a message if you want"  
"Actually I need to tell him something in person, do you know if he is going to be back soon sir?"  
"He is not coming back" Mr. Mcgarrett told him while he took a seat on the couch, Danny didn't talked or moved, he wasn't even sure if he was still breathing, the terrified look on his face made Mr. Mcgarrett reveal more.

"He is with his uncle in the mainland, he is taking college there"

"I see" he barely made the words came out of his mouth "thank you sir"

He gave on last look at the house when he was outside, it was over and he didn't know how it had happened, everything collapsed in front of him like a house of cards, it was over and there was nothing he could do about it, 'I love you too Danno, don't you ever forget that' he heard Steve's voice inside his head, tears ran over his face just before he started walking back to his own house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic it's not over yet ;) so as soon as i have the next chapter you will find out what happens to our boys <3


	7. I'm back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny returns to Hawaii

Twenty years passed and Daniel Williams found himself thinking about all the things he swore he would never do, he got a lousy job at the nypd, he got married two years after that and one day his wife told him 'I'm pregnant!', this isn't what he had planned, he was supposed to be a detective by now, he was supposed to never have kids, a wife, because this wasn't who he really was. Grace was his daughter, and he loved her more than anybody could imagine, that's why he was heartbroken the day he and Rachael decided to end their marriage, he felt like the biggest hypocrite in the world, after what happened between his parents he swore that he would never do that to his own kids if he had them. And now he was on a goddamned airplane contemplating the island he once left, a taxi took him from the airport to his new apartment, the place was a dump, some parts of the wooden floor were missing, the walls had some holes, and the toilet didn't work.

"Great, fucking great" he said to no one in particular as He tried to flush he toilet after pissing.

He sat on the bathroom floor for and hour or so, he wasn't in the least surprised his life was falling apart, again, he learned over the years that sometimes things don't last forever, life is fragile. He wanted to escape like he always did but he knew he couldn't, he was a man now not a boy.

'I can't believe I'm back' he thought, Honolulu brought so many painful memories back to the surface of his mind, he now realized that there was only one way to go, so he picked himself up, and as he looked at his reflection in the dirty mirror he promised himself to do anything to fix his life.

In the morning he went to his first day as a cop at the Honolulu police department, he walked through the desks heading towards the chief's office, he nocked and a deep voice answered "Come in"

"Good morning sir, I'm Daniel Williams"

"Of course officer Williams, welcome"

"Thank you sir" he shook hands with him

"Please take a seat" the man said pointing the chair at his desk, "As you know you were hired to take charge as a policeman at this station, but there is a rather unusual situation" 

"A situation?"  
"Yes, as you already know the police department always makes a background investigation on every candidate for our current available charges ..."   
"Am I getting fired already?"   
"No, what I'm trying to say is that you Mr. Williams are more qualified to take another charge"

"And which charge is this?"  
"As a detective in a recently formed investigation unit, the governor asked specifically for you "  
"Me?" Was this some kind of joke? He a detective? 

"You must report immediately at the general headquarters"

"But ..."  
"That's all, good luck" the man said standing up extending his hand, after saying goodbye he took a cab, his car wouldn't arrive until tomorrow and even if he had it he wasn't sure how to get there.

A new job, as a detective, this is just what he needed a fresh start, he entered the building confident and proud of himself, after all the governor had requested him, only him to take this job, he took the elevator and a few floors later he finally arrived, it seemed empty, maybe this was a joke after all...

"Danny?" A young woman appeared suddenly   
"Kono!" This was not possible, Kono rushed in his direction and hugged him really tight, it was a weird feeling holding someone he had met twenty years ago.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked  
"I been offered a job, as a detective"  
"So you are the new guy? I had no idea!" She said releasing him   
"Yup, actually neither did i"   
"It's been so long Danny! I can't believe this"  
"Yeah I know!"  
"Well I guess we'll be coworkers now!"  
"You mean you are a detective too?"  
"That's right!" She giggled"Actually chin and ..."

"Detective Williams i see you got our message at the station, it's my pleasure to officially welcome you to our unit"

There he was, tall, strong, impossibly handsome, Steve Mcgarrett, 'I'm dreaming, this is not real' Danny thought, he also felt the sudden urge to throw up, all this years passed and he never thought possible he could ever see Steve again.

"I..." He couldn't move  
"I need to talk to you in my office, detective kalakaua will show you where your own office is later, please follow me"

What was all this cold civility? They hadn't seen each other in two decades and Steve didn't show the least sign of surprise, this was all so unreal, Danny followed him into a big office and closed the door behind him.

"Please" Steve indicated an empty seat

"What is this?"  
"I believe it's a chair detective"  
"I'm not ..."  
"Mr. Williams we had requested your presence today to inform you that we had carefully selected you as the last member of Hawaii Five 0"


	8. What happened to you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny catches up with the past

Who was this person?, this wasn't Steve, this couldn't be him, Danny remained silent analyzing the situation.

"Here is the contract you must sign, please read it carefully, I'm the Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, you will be under my orders" Steve put some paper sheets on the desk

"No" he firmly said  
"What do you mean by 'no' detective?"  
"Ok just let me realize what is happening here, you became a commander and you thought it would be a good idea to form a team with your old friends from high school, that is if also Chin works here"

"Detective Chin Ho Kelly it's working on a case at the moment, and if that's all you wanted to say, please let me ask you again to sign the contract in order to make official your charge"

"I ... can't believe this ... You can't be Steve Mcgarrett, i ..." 

"Should I assume you have no intentions on taking this job?"

"You ...." Danny smiled, not because the situation was funny, he smiled because he was about to have a nervous breakdown and his body was not responding as it should.

"You can assume whatever the fuck you want" he just couldn't take it anymore, he left the office, he saw Kono standing on the corridor, "Danny!, what's wrong"  
"I'm not gonna do this, not if he is acting like he doesn't even know me" he replied as he pushed the elevator button frenetically 'come on' he was about to explode, Steve pushed his buttons over and over again, he wasn't sure if he could make it to the elevator, his eyes started to let actual tears out, he didn't want anyone to see him cry, he had already been humiliated enough for one day, the doors opened and he quickly got inside, he pushed the button again, he was about to lose it when the doors began to close, Steve Appeared in front of him and a second later the doors closed, he let some tears out but he was brief, he remained himself that the doors would open again, he left the building and out of nowhere a firm grip at his arm stopped him.

"Danny wait" Steve's voice came from behind him, all the memories along with the cold treatment pierced like needles right through his heart, he was so pissed and hurt that the only thing he could do was to hurt Steve back, so he turned back and punched his face so hard he felt like his own bones had broken at the impact.

"Have you any fucking idea of what i been through?"

Steve was almost on his knees thanks to him.

"I recreated the night you left over and over again in my head for the last twenty years!, we finally see each other again and you treat me like you don't even know me?"

"Hey Danny please I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you"

"I'm not hurt, i'm pissed!, I don't know what kind of sick game you are playing but i'm not taking any part in it, god! After all we went through!" He then reached for his wallet, and took from it a silver little anchor.

"Take this, I don't want it anymore" he threw it and landed in front of Steve's feet, Mcgarrett contemplated it on the ground for a minute and then he began to talk.

"So you think it was fucking easy for me? My father made me do it! I had no fucking choice! And I felt guilty so many years for leaving you, i spent a long time wondering if you were ok, wondering if you hated me, wondering if you ... had moved on"

He instantly thought of Rachael and grace, "I had to ..." He now realized this had been hard for both of them, his heart was not the only broken one, he now could see the real Steve and he genuinely felt sorry for him, for both of them.

" I know... and you have all the right to reject this job, but just so you know, we really help people, I think we really make a difference, you really are the best candidate for the job so... I guess it's up to you"

He thought about it for a second, this divorce he was going through was costing him every penny, all his life he dreamed with the opportunity to make this world a better place for his daughter, he wanted to be a detective.

"I'll take it"


	9. I'll protect you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny confronts Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to thank you all for reading this fic <3 and thanks for leaving your comments they encourage me to keep writing.

A couple of weeks later he was getting used to work at H50, he and Kono worked together most of the time while Steve always chose Chin as his partner, the only words he ever spoke to him were forced by civility or formality, but now Danny was ok with it, he knew this was the way Steve was dealing with his sudden return.

This weird situation wouldn't get in the way of his dream, he was now who he wanted to be and not even Steve would stop him. 

"Good morning commander" Danny saluted one morning, he clearly made Steve uncomfortable but he now loved to tease him.

"Good morning detective" Steve returned the salute 

The four members of H50 were reunited to discuss the current case, they were investigating a doctor for organ trafficking, chin had come out with a great idea, he and Kono would make themselves pass as brother and sister, they would contact him and try to buy a kidney, if he agreed they would arrest him.

"I think that's a great idea Chin" said Kono

"I'm not sure" said Steve  
"It's perfect! Me and Chin can totally pull it off"  
"Well it's the best idea so far on how catching this guy, so ... you and Chin will work together in this one"

'Oh crap' Danny thought, he knew this was was inevitable, someday he and Steve would need to put aside the past in order to make a good job in H50

"The detective Williams and I will back you up" 

The plan was simple, Kono would take Chin to see Dr. Harbaugh pretending chin really needed a kidney, they would make the deal right there and then and if everything went right the doctor would take them to the source of the organ trafficking, Danny and and Steve would be following them to arrest the bastard and anyone else who was involved. 

He was at the camaro with Steve, the tension was plausible, Danny wondered how Steve had become this control freak, he was also curious on how many time he would had to endure this kind of behavior from him and after three silent and boring hours of waiting for kono's sign he decided to end this for once and for all.

"I know why you are acting like this" he said  
"I don't know what you mean"  
"Uhm yeah I think you do, this cold treatment of yours, you barely speak to me and ... I think it's because you think I instantly forgot about you the day you left..."

"Please detective this is not the time"

"I think it's the perfect time, listen I just want you to know that it took me a long time to finally move on, and yes I got married, and yes I had a kid but you can't blame me for that, because you have to understand that i thought i would never see you again"

"I understand Danny... I... understand perfectly"

"What is the problem then?"

"I'm married" Steve confessed as he laid his gaze on him, Danny didn't say anything until the words finally made sense in his head.

"I see, so all this shitty attitude from you was because you think that somehow having me on the team will affect your marriage, am I right?"

"What? No i didn't say that!"  
"Then what the fuck is it?" Danny demanded almost screaming  
"It should have been you! Ok?" Steve screamed "you was supposed to be my wif... Husband!... We were supposed to raise our own children and..."

Danny had an horrified look in his face, not because of what Steve had just said but due to the man who held a gun against Steve's head

"Get out of the car!"  
The masked stranger ordered  
"Now! get out or I'll blow your head off!"

Steve carefully turned and both of them got slowly out of the silver car "don't do anything stupid, you don't want to kill two cops" Steve warned him

"Shut up, now put your fucking hands on your head" Steve did as ordered " you too!" Danny also put his hands behind his neck 

The armed stranger made them walk through a empty alley until they reached an old gate, the three men entered and what happened next was a little blurry, Danny remembered he was in a sort of abandoned building, he felt a strong impact behind his head and then he woke up into a small room, his hands and feet were tied and his mouth was shut with some industrial tape. He tried to untie himself with no success, that's when he realized what just happened, they had been kidnapped. A tall masked figure came into the room and grabbed him painfully by the arm " get up!"

He took him out of the room and now Danny's eyes were facing bright lights coming from lanterns on the ceiling. The guy who was taking him pushed him to the floor, he landed on cold concrete, Steve was also there, he had been tied to a chair, his face was covered in sweat and blood, his eyes laid on Danny.

"If you don't tell me who else knows about this I will smash you little boyfriend's face" the guy who took them there said to Steve 

It only took a moment for the masked man to throw a hateful kick to Danny's stomach, he let out a muted scream, the air left his lungs.

"Stop!" Steve said but it didn't make a difference, the guy kicked Danny's face leaving his nose bleeding, Danny felt as he was going to drawn in his own blood.

"Son of a bitch! You'll be sorry when I put my hands on you!"

"Just tell me who else knows about this and I'll let your boyfriend go"

There was silence for a moment, Steve wanted to help Danny, he wanted to protect him, but he didn't want to reveal chin and kono's cover, if he did their lives would be at risk too.

"Fine, lets do it your way" he took a gun from the guy who brought Danny, he pointed directly to Danny's head. "Tell me what you know now!" A storm of memories hit Danny's mind, he remembered the first time he met Steve, all the things he went through with him, he remembered how he fell in love with Rachel, he also thought of the day Grace was born and the first time he held her in her arms, this was it, this is how everything was about to end.

It was a weird sound everybody heard, almost audible, a bullet had penetrated through one of the windows, the guy with the gun fell  
to the floor, black uniformed men entered the building with guns in their hands, they quickly covered the area, Chin was with them, he took a look at his friends and shouted "Five 0, drop your weapons!" The guy who remained alive dropped his own gun and raised his hands "on your knees!" Chin said, one of the men who came with him was ripping the ropes that kept Steve tied to the chair, when he was finally free he rushed to do the same with Danny, after he was done, he held him on his arms for a while, Danny could tell Steve was terrified because he was shaking, "Everything is gonna be fine" Steve assured 

 

The sirens of the ambulance was heard at the distance, when the paramedics came inside they told Steve to let go of Danny so they could check on him.

"Sir I need to check your friend, you also need some medical assistance ... Sir?"

Danny turned his head to see the empty look on Steve's eyes, he took him by the arm and said 

"Steve it's ok ... we need to go"


	10. You belong to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get really complicated for Danny

Danny was taking his usual morning coffee and at the same time was staring at his daughter who was in a cartoon coma in front of the tv, he had custody of his child on weekends, of course she didn't know what had happened yesterday, but Danny did, he still felt a little nauseous every time he thought of the gun pointing his head.

"Hey monkey you know what would be fun?"

"What?" 

"If we go visit a old friend of mine, what do you say?"

"Sure daddy"

A car ride later they were standing on a small front yard, Danny held Grace's hand and rang the doorbell from the little yellow house, a minute later Kono appeared opening the door.

"Hi Danny! What a surprise!"  
"Hey! I really wanted to talk to you, but if you're busy I can drop by other time" 

"Don't be silly! Come in, I have some iced tea on the fridge, you must be grace! Your dad talks about you all the time"

"Hi" Grace smiled shyly and held tighter her fathers hand, they entered the house and and took a seat on kono's living room. After Kono serves them iced tea Danny started to talk.

"Hey sweetie you want to listen music on my iPod? Me and Kono have some grow up talk to do" 

"Yes!" Grace answered and put the headphones on

"Is everything ok?" Kono asked

"Yeah I just that she doesn't know about the all kidnapping situation from yesterday, and actually that's what I wanted to talk you about"

"What's up?"

"Well Chin told me you were the one who shot the guy, you know the guy who was about to kill me... and i just really wanted to thank you"

"You would have done the same for me!, we're a team right?"

"Kono i will be forever grateful for what you did"

"It's ok Danny really, and well there is something of my own that i wanted to tell you"

"Sure what is it?"

"I just wanted you to know that I'm aware of the kind of relationship you and Steve had"

"What are you talking about?" Danny said a little nervous, he took a look at grace who was playing on the iPod 

"Don't freak out ok? I just wanted to tell you that Chin and i are ok with it really"

Danny struggled to tell the truth 

"And since when you think that ... me and Steve ...."

"Since high school! Come on, it was pretty obvious you guys were dating!"

Danny was speechless, but he now figured that he should have trusted his friends with this in the first place.

"Ok listen, it happened a long time ago and well... now we have moved on"

"So that means you don't have feelings for him anymore?" Kono asked taking a sip of iced tea

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it does Danny, maybe you can't see it but he's dealing with something"

"Yeah and he also has a wife!" Danny pointed

"He never stopped loving you"

"We'll sometimes love is not enough, things are way more complicated than you can imagine"

"Ok I get it, but ..."

"Please Kono let's not make a big deal out of this ok? We are just friends now"

 

On Monday he was the first to arrive to the H50 headquarters, Danny was enjoying a cup of coffee when Steve showed up at his office.

"Hey buddy" Steve said

"Hi" this was so unexpected he nearly spit the coffee 

"How are you doing?"

"Just fine actually, I have two broken ribs but no biggy" Danny said smiling

"Sorry, I just came to erm ... apologize, my behavior was out of place, and i promise it won't be a issue from now on"

"It's fine Steve, really you don't need to apologize, we're... fine" Danny said wondering if the last two words were entirely true

"Listen my ... Wife it's making this dinner party thing on Friday and I was wondering if you would like to come, Kono and Chin are also going"

"Umm i'm not sure i can make it ...."

"It's too weird right?"

"What? No! not at all" he lied of course it was weird!

"it's just that i always pick up grace at her mom's on Friday night, that's our custody arrangement" Danny explained trying to find a politely way out of this

"Well bring her too, I would love to meet her" Steve insisted 

"...Okay" this was not the answer he intended, it just came out of his lips, 'it's for the team's sake' he thought.

 

The last time he saw this house tears from sorrow traveled by his face, he remembered every single detail about that day because he often thought about what might have been if Steve or he hadn't left, he breathed in deeply and rang the bell.

"Hey Danny!" Steve opened the door "I'm glad you could make it, and this must be grace!" He bent and offered his hand to the little girl "I'm Steve"

'We were supposed to raise our own children' this words made an echo in Danny's head

"Hi" grace soft voice brought Danny back to reality

"Come in!" Steve led the way inside his house

The house was like a furniture ad, everything looked so perfect, every painting on the wall, every cushion on the couch, every goddamned flower vase. Kono and Chin were already in the dining room getting the table set.

"Danny!" Kono hugged him  
"Hey bro" chin greeted and gave him some pads on his shoulder

"Hey guys" it was nice to know they were there, at lest it wouldn't be that unpleasant meeting Steve's wife knowing Chin and Kono were around, the kitchen door opened and a dark haired woman came out wearing an apron and holding what it seemed like big bowl with salad.

Danny's eyes met hers and he tried with all his strength not to take grace and leave

"Hello you must be detective Williams!, I'm Catherine" she left the salad on the table and then she approached to him and saluted properly extending one hand "Steve had already told me so much about you"

"Not too much I hope" Danny laughed at his own silly joke and then shook her hand politely 

"Welcome to our home, well everybody please take a seat"

They all gathered around the table, as Danny sat on the fancy leather chair he couldn't help but wonder if this still was a good idea

"Dear could you help me with the wine?" She asked Steve 

"Sure" Steve and Catherine disappeared behind the kitchen door leaving all their guest at the table

"This looks wonderful" Danny pointed

"It looks yummy" grace said to his father, all the beautiful food smelled incredibly good. After a while they all started to eat and share unimportant stories or comments about any subject, he hated to admit it but Catherine seemed like a nice person, she and Steve looked like a couple out of a magazine, she looked like the perfect housewife.

"Are you ready for dessert?" Catherine asked everybody on the table 

"I'll get it honey, Danny do you mind helping me?" Steve asked 

"Not at all" he said standing up

When they were into the kitchen Steve asked him to take out of the cupboard some bowls for ice cream

"Cath always makes her own vanilla ice cream"

"Of course she does" Danny muttered 

"It's really good, wanna try it?" Steve dug his finger on the ice cream and offered it to Danny, he looked at it, inches from his mouth, what the hell was going on ?

"I think I'll use a spoon, thank you though" Danny said

He was taking spoons out of one drawer when Steve took him by force, he had Danny against the wall, they looked at each other for a couple of seconds, Steve kissed him, he felt his strong lips thrusting against his, for a second Danny gave in into the moment, the taste of Steve and vanilla was all over his mouth, he tried to deny it but this is what he really wanted from him, but not like this, no, this was wrong, he pushed Steve away breaking the kiss

"Have you lost your mind?" He whispered angrily "you're married remember? Your wife it's out there having dinner with my daughter!" he kept his voice low pointing the door with his finger 

"You belong to me" Steve said, his voice was quiet but at the same time firm.

"What does that even mean?" Danny asked trying not to scream at him 

The door opened and he was expecting Catherine, instead Chin entered the room

"Hey guys need some ..." Chin inspected the situation, he instantly knew something was wrong but he asked anyway

"Everything ok?" 

"Yeah" Steve said to him nervous as fuck

Danny took one last look at him and crossed the door with bowls full of ice cream on his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise more dirty action for the upcoming chapters but right now this is all the story can handle ;P


	11. I'm crazy about you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny tries to escape

"Steve is everything ..."  
"Sure bro, everything is... just fine" Steve said running his fingers through his black hair

"Really? Because you look like a mess to me" Chin said worried

"I said I'm fine alright!"

"You still love him don't you?"

Chin's words hit him like a bullet, he just nodded, he didn't even bother on asking how he had figured out they once were more than friends.

Steve rushed out of the kitchen with two bowls in his hands, and when he didn't saw Danny his heart dropped to his stomach.

"Oh darling! Daniel said he wasn't felling well, he had to go, I just hope it's nothing serious" Catherine said to Steve 

"Me too"

On monday after leaving grace with Rachel he went back to his apartment, he was still overwhelmed with guilt, what was Steve thinking? Actually the problem was he never cared about the consequences of his acts, he was unaware of it of course but for Steve McGarrett life was based on getting what you love and protecting it. Without grace all the silence and emptiness in the room started to drown him, he needed to get ready for work but he wasn't in the mood to see Steve, at least not today, he called like a million times but Danny never picked up the phone, he was sure that it was matter of time for Steve to come looking for him at his apartment, after a while he decided that he couldn't stay like this, he called kono and told her that he was still sick. Danny started packing some clothes in a small suitcase, he got into the camaro and drove until he parked into a fancy hotel, the guy from the ballet parking opened his door 

"Good morning sir"  
"Good morning" Danny said

He gave him his keys and with the suitcase in his hand entered the lobby, maybe this could help, order some room service, watch some tv, take a long bath and get away of everything, like he used to, for Daniel Williams life was a complicated series of events made from choices and consequences, it was so exhausting to face so many things at the time that sometimes he just wanted to escape, he got inside the elevator, the doors were about to close when Steve entered.

"What are you doing here!" Danny almost screamed at him 

"You didn't leave me a choice, I tried to call but you never picked up your phone!"

"Well maybe that's because I didn't want to talk to you genius"

"Please, Danny, I know I fucked up but ..."

"No!, Steve go home!" He pushed him a little

"You can't do this every time you feel upset, you can't just ignore the world and run away!" 

"So that's what you think I'm doing uh? As much as I appreciate your professional psychiatric opinion, things are more complicated than that" 

"You don't get it do you?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked as the elevator reached his floor

He got out and looked for the room 657, he was ignoring Steve, who was following him, after finding the room he opened the door and finally said to Steve 

"Ok Steve please go home, I'm pretty sure your wife is worried about you"

When Danny was about to shut the door in his nose he stopped him.

"If you can honestly tell me that you have no feelings for me, if you tell me that you didn't feel a thing the other night, I'll leave you alone and you won't hear about this anymore"

Icy blue eyes looked for an answer in Danny's face, the truth was that since Steve kissed him he had felt many sorts of things; guilt, anger, frustration but also passion, joy, and love, all this feelings made him unable to respond with words, instead he laid his left hand on Steve's chest, he felt his heart pumping blood frenetically, but there was more than just blood and arteries in his heart, there was true love, their bodies approached closer, the look on Steve was real, sincere, caring. Danny stood in his tip toes and kissed him softly and slowly on the lips, his hands now were around Steve's neck, it took one more look at each other before they kissed again this time desperately, they got inside the room, with every kiss they went wilder, Steve loosed his cargo pants and Danny his tie and shirt, McGarrett squeezed Danny's butt with his strong hand, he took off his pants and reached between his ass cheeks with the middle fingers of his hand softly massaging Danny's hole, a finger tried to enter making him moan in Steve's mouth, they didn't even made it to the bed, there was no time to think about a bed, Steve took his cock out of his boxer briefs, it was already hard and hot, Danny stroked it a little before kneeling and taking it into his mouth, the tongue around the tip of his dick almost made him loose control, Steve wasn't sure if he could resist any longer, if he didn't stop Danny he would come in his mouth right there and then, he took Danny by the shoulders kissed him fiercely and pushed him against the wall, he penetrated him slowly, after it was in, Steve started to rock his hips, harder and faster each time, Danny grabbed his own cock and begun to jerk it off looking to get more pleasure but Steve took both of his hands against the wall blocking any kind of action from him, all he could do was stay there taking it, feeling the strong hand keeping prisoners his own, feeling the hard flesh getting inside him the deepest anyone has ever been, feeling Steve's hard breathing, it was rough, it was fast, it was passionate.

After a while both of them finished lying on the carpet.

"So what are we gonna do?" Danny murmured

"Don't worry Danno we'll be fine, I promise" Steve said kissing Danny's hand

"No, Steve seriously, is this like one time thing?"

"And what the hell made you think that uh? Can't you see I'm crazy about you, seriously, since you came back i been thinking that my only chance of being happy is next to you"

"But... What about Catherine?"

"What about her?"

"Well don't you wanna ...?"

"I want you, nobody else"

"It's just that I'm feeling like a home breaking .... whore ... or something, I mean are we doing the right thing here?" They were holding each other's hand, sharing a bond, a connection that was once separated but never broken.

"Listen i'll handle this, I'll talk to Catherine... and you're not a home breaking ... whatever" he smiled a little "We don't love each other, that house, that fucking polished fake place, it's not a home, it's ...a prison"

 

Danny realized Steve was in a place he had already been, feeling lonely but never actually being alone, sharing your life with someone that you no longer loved, trying to fake every smile, every touch, every kiss, telling yourself it's ok, when it isn't, he remembered how he felt at the last stages of his own marriage.

 

The next day he was the first to arrive at the headquarters as usual, he was at his desk concentrating on all the work accumulated from yesterday when Steve appeared on the door.

"Hey"  
"Oh hey Steven"   
He was dying to know if he had already talked to Catherine, but he didn't asked right away

"I was on my way to get coffee, you want some?" Steve asked

"Sure"

"Ok you stay there looking pretty" Steve blinked an eye and giggled a little and so did Danny

Ten minutes later someone entered his office, it was Catherine, to Danny she always made him think of the mannequins from the stores, perfect matching outfits, shiny shoes, perfect hair, she knocked the door even though it was open.

"Good morning detective"

"Hey Catherine" this was one of the most uncomfortable situations he had ever been "are you looking for Steve?"

"Actually detective I came here looking for you" she said with a fake smile

"Me?" He asked pointing a finger to himself

"I believe this is yours" her hand reached for something in her purse, a second later she placed a grey tie in Danny's desk.


	12. Don't leave me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mahalo for reading and showing your interest, it really means a lot to me... Anyway enjoy ;)

He instantly recognized the tie that laid on the desk, he was wearing it the day before. He didn't knew what to say, what's the polite way to say 'I'm screwing your husband'?

"I know what's happening" Catherine firmly said

"I'm..." Catherine lifted a hand to stop Danny from talking

"God knows we had our problems before but we are working on it, I don't care what kind of... relationship you two had, he is with me now... I came here to ask you to leave him alone not just for me but for the baby I'm expecting" her eyes were watery by the time she finished

The sudden news made his stomach hurt, he never thought of this possibility, and if his heart was now broken it was entirely his own fault, against all he believed in, he started an affair with a married man, he felt now so stupid but also he felt sorry for Catherine.

"Have a good day detective" with fake politeness and a smile she dismissed herself

 

He had to end this now before anybody else got hurt, as much as he loved Steve, he now understood that McGarrett belonged with his family, by experience he knew how it felt to grow up with divorced parents and he also was familiar with the feeling of getting divorced and leaving a kid in between the whole mess.

After ten minutes Steve returned with the coffee, he was smiling until he caught Danny's gaze.

"What's wrong?" He asked in confusion, he laid the cups on the desk and waited for an answer 

"We... mm... We can't be together, we can't do this" 

"What? Why?... i talked to Catherine this morning..."

"Did you talked about this?" Danny said as he showed Steve the tie, for a moment Steve stared at the grey silky fabric thinking

"I..." Steve thought about yesterday and how he had sneaked with Danny's tie before leaving the hotel, he just wanted something to feel close to him while they were apart, clearly it was a stupid idea.

"What the fuck were you thinking? Anyway this is not entirely the... problem... I mean its not a problem it's just kind of inconvenient but still..." 

"Ok, Danny, what are you talking about!?"

"Your wife came here"

"She did what!?" Steve asked blinking in surprise " okay just tell me what did she tell you, she threatened you?"

"No! She said you had some troubles as a couple and then she..."

"What!?"

"She told me she was pregnant!" The words came out quickly of his mouth, and the reaction from Steve was not what he was expecting, McGarrett at first was serious, shocked, clearly thinking about what he had just said but seconds later a unstoppable laugh was heard all over the office. 

"Give me a good reason not to punch you right now!"

"She... she's not pregnant"

"How are you so sure?"

"This is kind of mmm embarrassing..."

"Steven! Please I don't have time for this, just tell me"

"We hadn't had sex in six months" he said with both of his hands resting on his hips

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure" he said nodding

"So she told me that to...?"

"To mess with you, yeah, I already told her that our marriage is over and not because of you, it had ended a long time ago but she just couldn't accept it, so tomorrow morning i'll call my lawyer so he can send the divorce papers to her"

"So you are serious about this?"

"I can't wait to be with you, Danny! I feel like... I've waited my whole life for you"

Danny walked toward him and hugged him, he was unsure of what would happen next, all he knew was that Steve meant what he said.

The divorce papers came to Catherine on Saturday, she stared at the document sitting on the kitchen table, it was over, this made it real, for a long time she tried to tell herself that Steve loved her, but she was unaware that his heart wasn't his to give, it belonged to another person, someone she never expected to meet, the day his husband told her Daniel Williams had returned to Hawaii she never thought this would have much impact on her life, she had no idea of what they had in the past, until the day she found a tie that wasn't his husband's while she was doing laundry, out of nowhere all made sense, that's when the anger and frustration started to accumulate, thats when the loneliness broke something inside her, that day the pain tore her to pieces, this feelings where trapped behind a mask, hidden from everyone, a mask that she wore so often she had forgotten who was beneath it, so after she had reconstructed the facts that brought her at this point she made the decision to end this the hard way.

 

"So I was wondering if you would want to go surf with me"

"I'd love to but... I don't know how to surf"

"Really? Well don't worry, i'll teach you Danny"

"Actually that's the part that worries me the most" they laughed and kissed afterward

They were chatting and walking through the crowd, Danny remembered how he was afraid of showing his love in public, things had changed and now people were more understanding, holding the hand of the man he love felt just natural and easy, nobody looked at them in a different way, it was just what it was supposed to be from the beginning.

"And when Catherine moves maybe you can come ... live with me?"

It was a unexpected proposal and Danny didn't know what to say, Steve immediately sensed the tension so he tried to explain himself.

"I know... I know, It's too soon, but there is a lot of space in my house and you are always complaining about your apartment"

"I'd love to move in with you" Danny realized this was a opportunity to finally move on with his life, it was soon, yes, but they had already been apart for too long. Steve kissed his forehead and while holding each other hands they kept walking by the stores and beautiful white buildings, it was late and the sun downed over the Hawaiian sky, among the crowd a familiar face appeared, it was Catherine who walked toward them, Danny wasn't sure if he saw her or was just an illusion, there were so many people that it was hard to tell, he saw her face again but something else called his attention this time, a shine, the light from the sun was reflected by something she was holding, he and Steve were getting closer to her, Danny wondered if Steve had already saw her, the next time he could figure that she was holding a knife, everything happened in a heart beat, Steve recognized the situation and in matter of just seconds covered Danny with his own body, but Catherine wasn't aiming for Danny, Steve's body was blocking Danny's sight, all he could see was Steve's t shirt, for a moment he felt the muscles that protected him brutally tense, later Steve kneeled and it was then that he could see the knife, not in Catherine's hand but in Steve's back, Steve's body felt slowly on the sidewalk and the crowd began to form a circle around the three of them, Danny kneeled, Steve's shirt began to get wet with blood, the deep red color spread over the white fabric, he gazed Catherine with a look that searched for answers.

"He was going to left me" that's all she could say, she didn't move or tried to fled, her face was free from any kind of emotion.

Danny took the knife off and the blood started to spread faster, he quickly ripped the left sleeve from his shirt and pressed against the bleeding with the blue fabric, he felt how the warm liquid began to cover his hands, Steve was loosing a lot of blood fast, with a hand he searched for his phone.

"Nine one one what's your emergency?" a woman answered through the speaker

"This is detective Williams, i need an ambulance at the 467 of Manaukea street, my partner was stabbed and he's loosing a lot of blood"

Steve coughed weakly expelling blood from his mouth, he was fighting to breath.

"Two fin...gers"

"What?" Danny's hands were shaking, his eyes started to form tears

"Below... my ribs, make a hole"

Danny lifted Steve's shirt, he measured with his fingers, but he needed something sharp to make an incision, he searched in Steve's pocket and found his keychain that had a Swiss razor attached, he dug a semi deep hole on the flesh, darker blood came out of the recently formed injury and Steve's thorax filled with air.

A siren was heard at the distance

"Danny if I ..."

"No! Don't you fucking say it! You are gonna be fine alright!"

"I..." 

"Steve?" He didn't know if Steve was still breathing "please! Stay with me.... don't leave me... Steve? Don't you dare leave  
me again!" Warm tears fell from his face to Steve's unconscious body, the paramedics arrived making their way through all the people and took Steve with them, he was in the back of the ambulance when he saw Chin and Kono walk in Catherine's direction, his friends looked at him  
while they took Catherine under arrest, seconds later the doors closed. 

The paramedics began to connect tubes and wires to Steve's body, a machine registered his heart beat, everything was a nightmare, everything was a mess, Danny was still covered in blood and his hands were still shaking, he was still in shock, he couldn't believe what had just happened, a unexpected high pitched sound made everybody look at the monitor, the machine showed a single still blue line indicating that Steve's heart had stopped beating. 

"One hundred!" One of the paramedics ordered to the other who was in charge of the defibrillator, the apparatus made a sound as it charged and then Steve's body was hit by the electric energy. Danny was there but he could do nothing, he was crying with a terrified look on his face.

"Two hundred" A second attempt to bring Steve back to life was made, but the monitor indicating that Steve was dead didn't change.

"Three hundred!" The defibrillator charged and a third electric shock hit his chest but Steve's heart was still motionless, Danny panicked when there was not a fourth attempt

"I'm sorry...we did everything we could"

"No!" Danny held Steve's hand and kissed it, this was not happening, why?, was this real? Steve was dead?

"No!" He said between his sobbing "please come back!" He had never felt this kind of pain before, his whole body wasn't strong enough to endure this intense misery.


	13. I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny blames himself for what happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this one isn't too boring ;P

Chin was driving as fast as he could through the highway, a call had been made by Daniel Williams asking for an ambulance, his partner was stabbed.

"Who could stab Steve?" Kono asked worried

"I don't know, but something tells me it was Catherine"

"You think so?"

"Something about her just screams 'crazy'" Chin said 

"You remember when she first started dating Steve? She is like a complete different person now" Kono pointed

"Yeah she was like this simple girl, she had always a smile in her face" Chin said with his eyes on the road

"I guess sometimes people just change" 

"We're here" Chin saw the multitude at the sidewalk, there was already an ambulance, both of them jumped out of the car, the people stared at them, whispering, when they got through the people they found Catherine standing in front of a puddle of blood, there on the concrete was a keychain, a kitchen knife and a cellphone.

"Chin, that's a lot of blood" Kono indicated worried

"Catherine McGarrett you are under arrest" Chin handcuffed Steve's wife, they passed through the curious looks from the crowd and for some seconds they saw Danny in the back of the ambulance, the siren started to cry and then the vehicle left. Chin was worried, afraid, the memories from his own wife tortured him all the way back to the headquarters, he remembered the day she died, the day she was murdered, Steve was his best friend, all his life they had share so many wonderful times together, he didn't want to lose him too.

"I'm going to the hospital, are you coming?" Kono asked

"No I'm gonna stay and have a little chat with Catherine"

"Why you think she did it?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Chin said to his cousin

"Danny" she answered nodding

"Call me as soon as you know something"

"I will" she said before leaving

 

Catherine McGarrett was handcuffed to a chair in the interrogatory room, the dark blue light filled the whole space, the silence inside was broken by Chin when he steeped inside, for a moment neither of them talked.

"Why?" Chin asked finally, Catherine had an empty look on her face

"Hello detective Kelly" she said finally

"You understand the magnitude of what you did?" Chin asked

"You have always been such a dear friend to Steve, I know you must be upset, but I had no choice" a sweet poisoned voice answered

"Why!?" Chin started to lose his patience 

"He had an affair detective" Catherine answered perfectly calmed

"With Daniel Williams?" 

"Yes" Catherine said, this was the answer he was expecting, he and Kono were aware of Steve's feelings for Danny, it was just matter of time, but he never thought it would end like this, he never thought this could turn so bad.

 

Danny was holding Steve's hand asking him to stay "Please!" A few seconds had passed since his Heart had stopped pumping blood to the rest of his body, "Steve please come back!" all the resuscitation efforts had been halted, after some moments the monitor suddenly showed a heart beat, Steve's pale color improved gradually, his chest softly filled with air.

"I have a pulse!" The man checked Steve's neck vein, Danny still had Steve's hand in a firm grip

"Thank you" Danny whispered kissing his hand "Thank you" he repeated with teary eyes, brief moments later they arrived to the Queen's medical center, the ambulance parked and the driver opened the doors, Steve was taken inside in the stretcher by the two paramedics, Danny followed the men, everything was happening too fast, nurses and doctors checked Steve while all moved in the same direction, a nurse took Danny by the arm to stop him

"I'm sorry sir, you'll have to remain in the waiting room"

Steve disappeared behind double doors, all he could do was wait and have faith, not in god not even in the doctors but faith in Steve and himself.

He went to the bathroom and washed away the blood in his hands and the dry tears from his face, his reflection showed the sorrow he carried, he was about to get some hygienic paper to dry himself when he bumped into a man that was making his way out. 

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he kept repeating sobbing after the man was gone, he wasn't apologizing to him, he was sorry that he had got Steve into this, he was sure this was his fault, if only he had kept his distance with him... If he had warned him on time about Catherine and the knife, Steve protected him like a human shield and now he was in a surgery table fighting for his life.

He went to sit at the waiting room, curious looks revolved around him, he was clean now, but his shirt was stained in blood and one sleeve was missing, some time passed and a familiar voice called his name.

"Danny?" Kono said standing next to him "how is Steve?"

Her question separated him from all the tortuous thoughts in his head

"I don't know, they took him into the OR"

"How are you?" she asked sitting next to him

"I'm fine" Kono knew the answer was a lie, he didn't want to talk about his feelings and she respected that, Kono simply held his hand showing her support in silence, they stood like that for a while, every hour that passed was a nightmare, every minute tortured Danny, not only a leader they all respected was fighting for his life but a friend, a lover, one of them.

The doctor approached Danny and Kono, when they noticed his presence they stood up, fear was written all over their expressions because they knew that there was a chance that Steve couldn't make it.

"Your friend... He is very delicate right now, but we are optimistic"

"Can I see him?" Danny asked a little relieved 

"Follow me" the doctor said nodding

"I'll be here" Kono assured to Danny who had a uncertain expression, he left her at the waiting room, he went through the sterilized halls from the hospital, he was nervous and unsure of how Steve would be.

"This is it" the doctor indicated remaining outside the room

"Thank you" 

the doctor left Danny on his own, it was a large room and Steve was the only patient inside, the big windows showed the night sky and the lights from the big buildings, Danny entered slowly and sat in a chair next to Steve, he was wearing a hospital gown, tubes were connected to the veins from his arm, a noisy machine helped Steve breath pumping air to his lungs, a cardiac monitor showed his heart beat in a regular rhythm, it was so hard for Danny to see Steve like this, he never thought Steve McGarrett could be this fragile and vulnerable, this just wasn't him. A nurse came in to check on Steve and when she saw the sadness from Danny's face she tried to comfort him.

"He's a tough guy... He'll be fine" Danny just smiled at the older woman, with all his heart he wished she was right, when she left all he could do was analyze what had happened, he just couldn't get over the fact that Steve was barely alive, he risked his life to protect him and for Danny the only meaning for that kind of self sacrifice was true love but he felt so stupid for all those times he doubted, all the times he wondered if Steve's feelings were sincere.

After a couple of hours the nurses told him that Steve would be asleep for a good time, they encouraged him to go home and have some rest himself, he decided it was the best but he couldn't go home, instead he asked Kono to take him to the headquarters.

When they arrived he saw chin on the hall

"Where is she? I need to talk to her" Danny firmly said

Chin just nodded and guide him to Catherine, Kono and chin remained outside the interrogation room, Danny took a deep breath and entered, it took a brief pause for Catherine to start talking

"Is he dead?"

"No" Danny answered with his arms crossed "... but he almost was" it was then when he realized that Catherine hadn't tried to kill him, Steve had been the target all long, he was the object of her obsession.

"I told you to leave him alone"

"I remember... And i also remember you told me you were carrying his child" he responded defiant 

"You seduced him... You...."

"No! I didn't... it just happened! and I'm sorry for how things turned out but what you did must be punished and I'm sure that at the end you'll get what you deserve" Danny was starting to lose his temper

"I rather have him dead than to be with you" some tears ran from his perfect polished face "When I knew you had slept with him I ... It is just unnatural... for two men..."

He had to deal with this kind of prejudice all his life, always other people had told him what was right, what was wrong, but not this time, she was not going to judge him, this was the last time.

"So you think what you had with Steve was fine? You think your marriage was perfect? I'll tell you what is unnatural, your frigid sick attitude to the others and to Steve!, yeah, you want to know why he left you? Because you pushed him away!, he left you because of your own mess, but mostly he left you because he loves me!"

He had raised his voice so much that he was actually screaming at her, gesturing in rage, Chin and Kono could hear every single word, they limited themselves to exchange some concerned looks, maybe it wasn't the right thing to say all those things to her but in a way it was good to know that he had changed, he wasn't going to take shit from anybody anymore. Danny left Catherine and stepped outside the darkness.

 

"The hospital called" Kono started  
"Steve is awake... They think he's gonna be fine"

"I need to go see him" he said to his friends

"I'll take you" Chin offered and Danny just nodded

"I'll keep an eye on her" Kono said

 

A car ride later they were outside Steve's room, Danny didn't know what to do, he wanted so badly to see Steve, talk to him, but he was also afraid of admitting that this was kind of is fault.

"Danny?" Chin said trying to make him respond because he was frozen at the hallway

"He's at this hospital because of me" Danny responded

"No bro, this wasn't anybody's fault"

"Then why I feel so fucking guilty?"

Chin realized that in a way Danny was going through something he had already experienced, the guilt, the anger, the impotence.

"You shouldn't, feel grateful... He's alive..."

Danny nodded realizing that he was right, Steve was fine, for now that was all that mattered, and with that thought in his mind he crossed the door with Chin behind him.


	14. Now I know

"Hey Danno" Steve saluted with a big smile on his face, it was like he wasn't even hurt at all.

"Hi" Danny responded rushing to his side

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright" he said winking 

"Hey bro" Chin said interrupting, then he hugged Steve in a macho way, this was his own way to say, how afraid of losing him he had been.

When the hug ended Steve asked

"Where is Kono?"

"She... Well... " Danny tried to explain

"She's with Catherine" Chin finally said

Steve nodded slowly, he was silent for a moment, he had no feelings for Catherine anymore but still he never wished this had happened.

"Don't worry we have everything under control" Chin assured

"No... I don't wanna press charges"

"What?!" Danny said looking for some kind of support in Chin's face

"Are you insane? You almost died!... No! Let me rephrase that, you actually died, for some moments you were dead!, then you came back, she needs to pay for this Steve"

"She did something awful Danny I get it, but she needs help!, look how far she's gone, sending her to jail won't fix the problem"

"And why it's your problem to fix?!"

"She's my wife"

"Oh so now it's your wife!" he hated to admitted it but Steve was right

"I'll give you guys some privacy" Chin said quietly leaving the room, Steve and Danny were looking into each other's eyes and they barely noticed his absence 

"At some point of our marriage she began to bottle her feelings, she changed in a bad way, and for a long time I looked the other way"

"Are you saying this is your fault? Because it's not ok?!" He asked angrily 

"I need to this for her"

"Ok fine" he remained with his arms crossed, he was pissed but if Steve needed this to move on he ought to support him

A week later Steve was discharged, his wound was now better enough to let him move, the doctor order him to rest, no physical work of any kind, Danny knew this was going to be a difficult task for him so he spend some days with him to assure that he rested, he cleaned the house and prepared his meals, he was glad he could take care of him specially because Steve was always taking care of him.

 

"Ok, so I made you some dinner, it's in the oven" Danny said putting his jacket on preparing to leave

"Thanks" Steve was on the couch watching tv

"Ok babe so I'll see you tomorrow" Danny was trying to kiss Steve goodbye when he stopped him with a hand on his chest

"My offer still stands you know" Steve told him, Danny looked confused but he figured what he was talking about

"I know, it's just that with everything that happened I just thought that it would be prudent to take it slower" A few days earlier Catherine had been interned into a mental institution, all her things had already gone but Danny couldn't get over the fact that in some way her presence was still in the house

"It's just dumb that you have to go to your place when I have plenty of space here" Steve pointed looking right into his sky blue eyes

"Yeah I know but..."

"Please... I don't want to be alone tonight"

This words broke Danny's heart, he never imagined that Steve was feeling lonely, even if there were no further words Danny knew that the source from the problem had been the whole Catherine situation, he sat next to him on the couch and after that he kissed his cheek in a affectionate way

"I'll stay, go wash up for dinner"

"Thank you" Steve said after a kiss on the lips

Both men ate and talked, the table was full by laughs and the atmosphere was impregnated with a special kind of warmth, a warmth only given by those who love you, when they finished eating and cleaning up Danny and Steve headed upstairs, the last few days had been weird, when he left Hawaii he never thought he would ever see this house again, as he passed through the wooden walls from the house persistent thoughts from the past flied across Danny's mind, a very vivid memory was above the others, the day both of them left, the day he tried to say goodbye, he came looking for Steve but he was already gone.

When they were at Steve's room he started talking

"That day... You know after prom..."

"Yeah?"

"I came here looking for you and a found your father instead" the words made Steve froze for a second

"So you met him?" He said taking his boots off

"Yeah, he told me you had left and ... you were not coming back"

"He sent me and Mary with our uncle joe... well not really our uncle, he was a close friend of my dad's, so I lived in L.A. for a while" Steve explained sitting on the mattress 

"And why...?"

"I think he was trying to protect us, after my mom died he became a complete different person, he was cold and unhappy, not himself you know? In that time i tried to keep everything together, i looked after Mary and my dad, i cleaned and cooked, i did my best at school ... I just wanted to help in any way I could..." 

"Where is he now?" Danny asked as he watched Steve undress

"He's dead" Steve said

"I'm sorry" Danny now could put everything together, Steve had been looking after people all his life, at an early age he made himself responsible for everyone, this is why he was always looking out for him and the others in five 0

"It's fine" he said lying on the bed

Danny took a place next to him feeling the warmth from his body, listening to his heart beat, a soft touch ran through Steve's stitches on his abdomen

"Does it hurt?" Danny asked 

"Just a little... Why you left?" Steve brought the subject back 

"My parents got divorced, my mom took my sisters, Matt and me to New York, we stayed with our grandma for a few months and after that we moved back to jersey"

"And your dad?"

"He stayed here for a couple of years before moving near to us, my parents came to a custody agreement and we saw our dad on weekends" his past now seemed so far away but also he felt that the story had made an echo in him, he was making the same mistakes his parents did.

"I don't want any of that happen to us" Danny continued

"It won't... I promise" Steve assured kissing his forehead 

The next morning Danny was making breakfast when Steve entered the kitchen

"Good morning babe, want some coffee?"

"That would be great, thanks Danno" 

"So... How did you sleep? Danny asked as he poured some coffee in mug

"Fine... Actually I dreamed about you"

"With me? If it was something dirty I want all the details" Danny smiled playfully 

"No it wasn't like that, We were old, grey hair and everything, we had a house near the sea... And you were holding my hand as we watched the waves crash on the shore" Steve smiled remembering the blurry dream

"That sounds nice, except for the 'we old' part, you know that growing older freaks me out" Danny pointed as he served himself coffee

"Even so... it would be pretty awesome, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I bet we would still chase bad guys with our titanium hips wearing diapers"

Steve whose gaze was upon Danny laughed and continued with the conversation 

"Would you go have dinner with me?"

"Like a date?" Danny teased him 

"Like a date"

"Well in that case I'd love to"

 

That night Steve's plan was going as it was supposed to, they ate at a fancy restaurant near the shore, the tables were illuminated by large white candles, both of them were dressed up in suits and ties, it was one if the most romantic things they had done in a long time.

"So what's the occasion?"  
Pl  
"What you mean?" asked Steve cutting his steak

"I mean come on, fancy restaurant, you dressed up like freaking James Bond, not to mention that my glass its been refilled every five minutes with champagne, if you think you need all of this to take me into bed your wrong"

"I just wanted to have a nice evening, you know with everything that has happened"

"It's a shame..." he began as the waiter filled his glass " it's a shame you can't have sex because I'm so ready to rip your clothes off"

"I know, I still have to wait for my wounds to heal" McGarrett said smiling

After they finished eating Steve suggested that it would be nice to take a walk on the beach, and so they did, they took off their shoes and jackets, the sand kissed their feet as they walked, the stars shined upon them and the endless ocean, salty warm air ran through their faces and after fifteen minutes Steve stopped

"Do you recognize this place?"

"Mmmm.... Not really, should I?" Danny said turning his head everywhere 

"There" Steve said pointing "that's where I first met you"

"Right! I remember... You were surfing"

"That day I came here to escape from my dad, things had been kinda rough so I came here... And I found you, I could tell you were a fugitive too"

"Yeah I was... That was my very first day on this island..." He said admiring the ocean, his thoughts traveled to that day, he remembered Steve wet from head to toe, he was the only person who noticed him, for the first time he felt in love, when he turned back he found Steve kneeling on one knee.

"Steve your stitches! What do you think you're doing?" He said in a bossy attitude 

"Since that day we met, I thought 'I finally find the one', I know ... It sounds corny but it's true..."

Steve dug something from his pocket, from a small black box appeared the anchor charm that Danny had thrown at him months ago, it was now the center piece from a ring, a knot formed in his stomach, this was too sudden

"So Daniel Williams... Love of my life... Would you marry me?" 

The question remained unanswered as Danny's eyes started to let out small tears

"I knew I should have bought a diamond!" Steve joked

"No it's... Perfect... really, is just that i don't... I'm sorry... what if I screw this up like I did before? I mean look at our marriages, they didn't work out, and my parents didn't exactly lived happily ever after..."

The tears kept coming out, and through Steve's face was clearly the look from someone who just had his heart broken, when he tried to stand up Danny helped him, it was clear he was upset because he pushed Danny's hands away from him.

"Why you always do this?! Every time I try to get close to you, you push me away!"

"I'm sorry! Steve please understand..."

"Take me home" Steve said walking in the direction the had come

Danny didn't say a word, he drove the camaro and for thirty minutes any of them said anything, when they arrived to Steve's house he jumped out of the car leaving Danny in the driver seat, was he making a mistake? He could see that Steve was furious, but he just wasn't ready to get married again, he hasn't even moved in yet, nonetheless he felt guilty, he should have said yes right in the moment, but what if he rushed into a choice that could ruin their relationship? Does marriage always ruins everything?

He stayed for some minutes thinking of what he could do, after a while of staring at the house he made his choice, he took the keys and turned the car on, the silver vehicle disappeared in the dark of the night, Steve watched as Danny left through his bedroom window.

Small drops of water started to crash one by one at the crystal and Steve felt how his own heart fell apart, was this his fault? Had he precipitated into proposing? 'Even the right choices can lead you into unhappiness' he thought, he had lost him forever, it was late at night and the rain intensified, he couldn't sleep, Steve was too worried and scared of what might happen, he was in bed, missing Danny, wishing he was there holding him, the sound of a car parking called his attention, he got up from bed slowly only to find the camaro standing outside his house, he went downstairs dressed in pajama pants and in a old t shirt, Steve opened the front door, the rain still fell down from the sky, the lights from the car illuminated the house, a door opened and Danny came out, his dry clothes and his hair started to get wet instantly, Steve remained without making any move, he stood with his arms crossed, Danny's face showed regret, he didn't know for sure but Steve could tell that he was crying, he made the effort and slowly started walking toward him, Danny did the same and by the time they were face to face, Danny spoke louder than usual so Steve could hear him through the noise of the rain

"I'm back!"

"I was worried about you!" Steve cried with half closed eyes due to the water traveling through his face

"I been making some thinking... And now I know!"

"What!?" Steve asked

"You are the one! Always was... and always will"

Totally unaware of the rain falling upon them, both of their heads moved closer until they collided with a ferocious kiss, Steve held Danny's head between his two enormous hands, everything else now was unimportant, all that mattered was this moment and this feeling, this night was the one the two of them had decided to spend the rest of their lives together, Steve carried Danny inside with Danny's legs around his waist, they slowly made their way inside the house, they had the sensation that this time things would change for good.


	15. Let me make it official

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to finish this one D;

Both men were completely wet, they could feel each other warmth through the wet clothes, hard and hungry kisses were exchanged desperately expressing their need for more, Steve lied Danny down on the couch and Danny felt Steve's erection rubbing between his thighs, his heart was running with adrenaline, the water from the rain in the fabric made difficult for him to take his shirt off but in the spontaneity of the moment Steve ripped the shirt making the buttons land on the wooden floor.

"Wait... Your wound"

"I'm a big boy, I'll be fine"

Saying that Steve continued unbuttoning Danny's trousers, with some difficulty he finally took them off and putted down his pajamas pants low enough to let his cock out.

"Turn around" Steve whispered on his ear, Danny looked so gorgeous, strands of blonde wet hair were all over his face along with a grin of excitement 

Danny did as ordered leaving his ass exposed to his mercy, Steve's dick slowly penetrated him and with every inch inside Danny dug his nails in the fabric of the couch, after that, Steve used his body weight to immobilize Danny while he rocked his hips making him tremble with pleasure beneath himself.

"You're so tight" Steve said

"Fuck... Fuck me harder" 

The request made Steve move faster and rougher, he let all his frustration out in the fucking, the rubbing sensation inside his body made moans come out of Danny's mouth, Steve wasn't sure if it was from pleasure or from pain, either way they were the most delicious sounds he had ever heard, filled with desperate hunger Steve licked his lips and he pulled from Danny's hair, with the moves a contortionist would be able to do they kissed each other barely breathing.

"Harder" Danny asked, he was enjoying the pounding, he was enjoying the domination, he was enjoying not being able too move and he was sure that he would still feel Steve inside him the next day.

Steve loved how he asked for more, he had never seen Danny this horny, so eager for pleasure, so hungry for him, after a while he was so turned on that he couldn't help but to come inside him, making his last thrust the hardest.

After discharging all his load inside Danny's body he collapsed resting on Danny's back.

Both of them finished exhausted slowly regaining their breaths at the same rhythm 

 

In the morning both of them were sleeping naked on Steve's bed, the delicate sunlight created a peaceful atmosphere, when Steve woke up he found Danny's face next to his, his blonde hair was messy, some of the traces of last night, Steve smiled at the simple thought of it.

"Steve?" Danny said with his eyes closed

"Yes?"

"Stop staring at me" Steve didn't knew how he could tell he was being observed

"I wasn't..." Steve smiled

"yes you were, i know i look hot, that's my thing, I always look good in the mornings, you'll have to deal with it" he remained with his eyes closed, Steve laughed at his silliness.

"I can't believe we're engaged" Danny finally reveled his blue eyes 

"You are not having second thoughts... Are you?" Steve asked

"No! Of course not... I just never thought that it could actually happen"

"Well... Let me make it official" Steve reached for the drawer in the nightstand and took the ring with the little silver anchor, he held Danny's hand and fitted the ring on his finger, Daniel stared at the piece of jewelry for a moment and in his heart knew that the right decision had been made.

"I don't know how I'm going to tell grace"

"I'm sure she'll be fine with it, she's an amazing kid"

"Yeah... You're probably right, anyway I should get into the shower or I'm going to be late for work"

"No, stay in bed with me" Steve requested with his sleepy sexy voice

"I don't wanna left all the work to Kono and Chin, next time ok?" He said while he kissed Steve's forehead and got into the bathroom 

Danny arrived to the headquarters and hour late, it had all been Steve's fault because after he surprised him in the shower with wearing nothing but a kinky smile, Danny just couldn't refuse to him, he went up in the elevator and he was about to reach the floor of five 0 when the governor himself entered the same elevator

 

"Detective Williams! I wanted to talk to you"

"Of course sir, what is it?"

"We should really discuss it in private, step by my office around four"

"I'll be there sir" The governor looked at Danny's face and he read a clear 'I'm screwed'

The elevator stopped and opened its doors, the governor left Danny thinking what could possibly be the thing he wanted to discuss.

 

"Hi" Danny said to Kono  
"Hey Danny!, how's Steve?" Kono asked

"Better... He has already regained his strength"

"I'm glad to hear that... Wait... What it's that?" Kono asked pointing at the ring on Danny's finger

"Oh that!..."

"Oh my god! You are engaged!" Kono screamed holding Danny's hand to take a closer look to the anchor ring 

"Shhh! I don't want anyone to find out... Not yet at least"

"Why?!"

"Because Steve is my boss and my partner"

"So? It's not a big deal"

"Of course it is and i don't want anyone to think that I have a special treatment just because I'm with Steve" he said almost whispering

"You worry much about this, I'm sure everyone will be happy for you two"

"Happy for what?" Chin interrupted out of nowhere

"Steve... asked me to marry him... And a said yes" Danny explained to Chin

 

"That's amazing bro! Come here! Congratulations!" Chin hugged Danny effusively 

"Thank you Chin"

"So have you set a date already?"  
Chin asked

"Not really... "

"Well I'm really happy for you guys"

 

The day continued as normal as any other, organizing files, making investigations and filling reports, the time flew so fast that Danny forgot about the time so he found himself running to see governor Denning

 

"Hi the governor wanted to see me" He said standing in front of a secretary

"You are detective Daniel Williams?" The blonde secretary asked behind a big desk

"Yeah" 

"he's already expecting you"

He entered the biggest office he had ever seen, marvel floors and white walls surrounded him, the governor was in front of a window admiring the outsides of the area

"Sir?"

"You are late detective"

"I know, I'm sorry"

"I asked you to come because I'm concerned... about your capacity of doing the job I assigned you to do"

"I'm not following you sir"

"Is it true that you had an affair with commander McGarrett?" The governor turned around with judging eyes on his face

"I..."

"And I believe that's why his wife attempted to kill him, am I right?"

"Yes but..." All the questions were like cold needles against his heart

"Are you aware that its against the rules of this task force to develop any sort of intimate relations with any of the members of the team detective?

"Yes... Sir... I know that..." Danny was trying to explain himself 

"Then give me a good reason why I shouldn't fire you" 

"....Actually I can't give you one, but i can tell you... that I won't leave him"

Governor Denning stared at the defiance on Danny's face, the brief moment of unspoken words lead Danny to continue 

"I love him" 

"Well then... all i will asking you is to be as professional as possible" 'was that all?' Danny thought, he was expecting to be fired right away

"Of course sir"

"You can leave now"

Danny approached the door when the governor spoke again

"Congratulations"

"I'm sorry?"

"Your ring... "

"Oh! Yeah... We are... Thank you sir"

His boss nodded in sign of acceptance, and finally Danny left the big office, his mind was now in peace and he felt pretty much satisfied of how he had deal with the whole situation back inside, a smile appeared on his face and begun walking, after some more hours the day at work finished, he drove to Rachel's house, he rang the bell and after a fancy ding dong his ex wife appeared along with his daughter at the door

 

"Hey monkey!" His daughter grace ran to his arms hugging him

"Did you miss me?"

"Yeah, I missed you Danno"

"I missed you too!"

"I heard about what happened" Rachel said

Danny and grace turned their head towards her

"Grace why don't you wait for me in the car, I need to talk to your mom" 

The little girl did as suggested, and with grace out of the picture Rachel spoked more confidently 

"Is he ok?" She asked

"Yeah, he's fine" Danny answered with both hands inside his pockets

"I'm glad"

"Listen I needed to tell you something... This isn't easy... Uhm... I'm engaged"

"you? To whom?" 

"... Steve"

Rachel's lack of words slapped Danny in the face, they knew that the right thing should be said on the following seconds or any of them would be hurt 

 

"Sorry I..."

"It's ok..." they started at the same time

"I'm happy for you Danny, I really am, I just never imagined that he ... And you ..."

"I know..."

"Congratulations" she said surrounding him with her arms

Danny knew in that moment that everything now was ok between them, somehow the destiny had united and separated them, not completely they had grace, but now that they were with different persons, all that reminded was respect for each other.

"Thank you..."

"When it's the date?"

"We don't know yet, actually I wanted to tell grace first before anything happens"

"She'll be so happy for you..."

"I hope so... well I really should go now"

"take care Daniel"

The palm trees and the stars in the night sky watched him drive all the way back home, His heart pumped faster with nervousness

"Grace?" She was playing with her cellphone in the back seat 

"Yeah?"

"Would it be ok if we stay with Steve at his house tonight"

"Why?"

"Well... I think that it would be nice to... Keep him some company, don't you think?"

 

"Dad? It's uncle Steve dying?"

 

"What?! Why would you say that?"

"I heard mom the other day, and she said that you were at the hospital with uncle Steve"

 

"Well he had an accident, but he's better now... so what do you say if we visit him?" Danny saw her nod happily 

"Alright then!"

 

When Danny nocked on the door, the fear that had been accumulating all the way back from Rachel's dropped to his stomach making him feel nausea, Steve appeared on the door and immediately said hi to grace.

 

"Hey grace! Come in!"

Grace and Danny entered the house following Steve 

 

"Hey do you want some ice cream?" Steve suggested

"What? Ice cream?" Danny asked

"What's wrong with ice cream?"

"It's kinda late for ice cream, she can't eat sugar after six"

"We'll maybe some popcorn?"

"No" Danny said

"... Cookies and milk?"

"Mmmm....No cookies, just the milk"

"... Ok Grace come with me" both of them left the living room in direction to the kitchen 

"No sugar McGarrett! I'm serious!" Danny shouted from the other room

Steve took a glass from the cupboard and filled it with some milk from the fridge

"He worries too much"

"Yeah" Grace smiled

"I say a cookie won't kill you, what you think?" Steve said opening a cookie jar in front of grace, the girl took one cookie and ate it.

"So grace, do you think Danno it's happy?"

"He's happy when he is with you"

"And I'm happy next to him"

"So do you think it would be fine if he moves in here with me?"

"If you are getting married that's what it's supposed to happen" 

"How.....?"

"I heard Danno when he was talking to my mom"

"So you are ok with it?" A third voice joined the conversation, Danny was at the entrance of the kitchen listen carefully, grace nodded and smiled

"Come here!" His father said with his open arms and grace left the table running to hug him

"You're the best daughter ever" Danny said low to her ear 

His gaze caught Steve's eyes full of joy, this was the most amazing feeling

"So... It's time to brush your teeth, come I'll show you where the bathroom is, say goodnight to Steve"

Gracie walk towards him, and whe Steve leaned to kiss her cheek she hugged him tight

"Good night"

"Good night grace"


	16. I do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've come with the last part of this story, I really hope you guys enjoy it, I loved writting my very first fic and hopefully it won't be the last. 
> 
> Thank you, enjoy :)

Five uneventful months went by and everything had finally come to normal, Steve returned to five 0 and their relationship finally reached a stable point but work, the responsibilities and all sort of inconvenient situations delayed the wedding day, the anchor ring was still at Danny's finger as a constant reminder of the love promise he had done to Steve.

"Hey do you want some coffee?" Steve asked holding his 'navy seal' mug.

"Sure, thanks babe" 

"So... I was thinking... about New York" Steve said

"What? Why?"

"For our honey moon... In case you had forgotten we are engaged"

"I hadn't... Come on Steve, you've seen how freaking busy we had been!"

"Yeah i know... It's just that I don't want you to have any doubts about it alright"

"I don't have any" Danny said holding tenderly his arm

"Really?" Steve asked as he turned to give him a gaze

"Yeah" 

Steve's eyes were covered with genuine fear, and Danny was afraid that this was his fault, he couldn't bear his look over him so he hugged him from behind, he had been so emotionally difficult to him, so insecure with himself and so unstable. 

"Ok" Steve said and Danny could feel the resonance inside his chest traveling to his hear that was pressed against Steve's back

"We are gonna get married I promise" Danny assured

He now understood, that in some place inside Steve, were hiding trust issues, insecurities, fears that despite appearances they had been there probably all along, even before they had met, he knew that the relationship between Steve and his father was an issue by its own, could that be the reason of all this? Danny decided to do something right away, maybe a weekend outside the city would do the trick. One day Steve woke up only to find Danny packing.

 

"What are you doing?" He said in a sleepy voice rubbing his eyes with his hand

"Packing" Danny said struggling with a suitcase on the bedroom floor

"I can see that, my question it's what for?"

"Well I have a full long relaxing weekend planned for just the two of us"

"... What about grace?"

"Oh I talked with Rachel about it and she's ok taking care of her this weekend" he said finally closing the suitcase

"But weekends its when you spend time with her... I don't wanna..."

"It's fine really, besides I really just wanted time for the two of us... So pack your things and whenever you're ready come down for breakfast"

Steve was still sitting on the bed when Danny approached him to kiss his forehead

"Ok" he responded

After a while Steve appeared in the kitchen

"So why are you doing this? Not that I don't appreciate it..."

"Well you are always taking care of me, and I know that sometimes... Just sometimes I can be a pain in the ass, so this is my way of saying thank you"

"You don't have to thank me... I love taking care of you"

Danny bit his lips repressing the words that were about to come out of his throat, 'maybe that's the problem' he wanted to say, because in any way taking care of others like Steve did was healthy.

It was still early when they approached the camaro parked outside the house, Steve opened the driver door as usual when Danny stopped him.

"I'll drive this time babe"

"But... I always drive"

"It's ok I got it"

Danny rushed to take the seat of the driver and he could notice a tiny bit of tension when Steve took his place as the copilot. 

"So where are we going exactly? A spa? You know I hate those things"

"No, I rented a beach house outside town"

"Well Danny... if you didn't notice before, our house its on the beach, can't we just stay home?"

"Yeah I'm aware of that, but I figured we could spend some time at another beach, besides we'll be far away from work"

Danny turned on the car, this was a dangerous territory, if he really wanted to help Steve he'd have to proceed carefully.

"What's with the face big guy?" Danny asked putting an eye on Steve and the other on the road

"What face?"

"Oh you know perfectly what face"

"I don't have 'a face'"

"Oh you do! What's the matter?"

"Nothing! Everything it's fine"

This kind of talking made some memories come to the surface, this was the way his wife and him used to talk at the beginning of the last stages of their marriage, making that connexion made his stomach hurt a little.

"If something is wrong you could just say so"

Steve didn't answer, he just stared at the the window

"Ooohh I see, now you are ignoring me, very mature Steven"

"Ok just stop! For one second stop!"

"I just..."

"No! You think that you need to fix me? You think that a weekend in god knows where will fix me?"

"I'm not trying to fix you! I just want you to understand that I won't leave!"

"It wouldn't surprise me if you did"

"Well I won't"

Steve started through the window clearly avoiding Danny's gaze

Neither Steve or Danny said something for the rest of the ride, after an hour the camaro reached a withe house made of wood near the shore of a small beach, Danny opened the door and Steve rushed upstairs, 'great' Danny thought 'let me unpack by myself', he started to get the things out of the trunk and getting them into the house, he cleaned the small kitchen, swept the dusty living room and by the time the sun set the little house was habitable. Even though Steve didn't offer to help Danny wasn't angry, he understood that the big guy needed some space, after a while of not being quite sure of doing it he went to see Steve.

"Steve?" Danny called knocking the bedroom door, he never heard an answer so he let himself in, Steve was sitting on the bed with a blank look written on his face.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" he answered 

This was so childish, Danny just couldn't stay there anymore, why wouldn't he talk to him?

"I'm going to buy some beer, are you coming?"

"No, no, it's ok"

Saying that, Danny left and jumped in the camaro, he drove for a while until he reached a gas station, next to it there was a cheap looking bar so he parked the car because he very much needed a drink. He stepped inside and the smell of booze and cigarrette smoke surrounded him, his body took a place in front of the bartender but his mind was somewhere else.

"A scotch" he ordered and the bartender served the dark liquid in a glass. Danny took a sip or two right before his phone started to ring, he was expecting to see 'Steve' on the display but the word 'kono' appeared instead, he hesitated for just a second and then answered.

"Yes?"

"Danny! Where are you?" Kono asked a little alarmed

"Ummm right now... At a bar why?" He said looking around him

"Is Steve with you?"

"Erm... No, why?"

"Listen Catherine escaped this morning from the hospital, i tried to call Steve but he's not answering his phone..." The words through the speaker made sense slowly on his head, it took some moments to finally put everything together and at the end he could only think of one thing, Steve.

"I have to go"

He ran to the car and drove like crazy, Catherine was free and Steve was alone in a house far from any kind of help or people, if anything woulda happen to him...  
After a while he arrived to the house, there was only one light that came from the window of the master bedroom, he opened the front door and was received by the darkness from the house, he then realized that if Catherine was in fact inside she would be probably armed, he didn't had his usual gun, he never thought he would use it there, he thought about it and for a moment he was unsure of what he would do... He went to the small kitchen and trying not to make any noise he got one of the knives he had brought for cooking, he held it firmly with his right hand walking slowly towards the stairs, his feet went up stepping as quietly as he could, the light from the bedroom filtered out of the semi closed door, his hand now was on the door knob, he opened slowly and a deep voice scared the shit out of him.

"What the hell is that for?" Steve asked

"Are you..." Danny began a sentence he wasn't sure how to continue "Catherine escaped, I thought she..."

Steve gave him a look that clearly showed he was trying to understand what Danny meant

"I'm ok" Steve affirmed, Danny nodded finally relaxing after all the adrenaline rush he got from the sudden news about his fiancé's ex wife.

"Are you hungry? C'mon ill fix you a tuna sandwich or something" Danny smiled to Steve while he tried to tell himself that everything was fine.

"Sure, I'm starving actually" they walked towards the stairs with Steve leading the way, when they were walking down the steps a hand grabbed Steve by his foot making him fall down, it was dark but Danny could see Steve lying on the floor unconscious.

"Steve!" Danny yelled 

He went down as fast as his feet let him, but when he was finally next to Steve someone appeared, Catherine, the woman who had almost killed Steve was now standing out of the shadows, the poor blue light from the night revealed that she had no clothing on except for a blue hospital gown covered with dirt, her empty eyes were like black holes staring right at Danny, and he feared that if he started at them for too long the emptiness would suck him out, her eyes hypnotized Danny like a snake freezes its prey with terror before eating it.

"Give me the knife" she ordered taking Danny out of his paralyzed state, he finally realized that a gun was being aimed to him. He threw the knife to her feet and in his head tried to figure out a way out of the situation.

"Now, this time I can promise you I will finish what I started"

"Catherine don't be stupid, you don't want to kill two cops, you were lucky to end up in a mental institution last time, if you do this... I can assure you they will lock you down and throw the key"

"My life was perfect before you came along"

He was scared to death, even with all his police training to remain calmed at the worst scenarios his hands were shaking and sweating like never before, but he reminded himself that their lives depended upon him right now.

"Don't lie to yourself, your life was never perfect ... He would still have left you..."

Catherine unlocked the gun, and with firm hand aimed for Danny's head, her finger tightened around the steel of the trigger, and in matter of just seconds the gun shot, Danny jumped at the same time tackling her, the gun flew and got lost in the dark room, a fierce struggle between them was displayed on the floor, both fighting to find the gun, Despite the adrenaline Danny's skills were no match for Catherine, after all she had naval training, somehow he suddenly realized a burning feeling on one side of his torso, the gun had definitely hit him, but there was no time to think about that, he needed to act quick if he wanted to get out if there alive. 

Catherine was now on top of him, gaining control over the struggle, she proved herself strong enough, a fast punch to Danny's face put things on her favor, Danny was temporary stunned what gave his attacker time to get both of her hands around his throat, shadows clouded his eyes and his hands desperately tried to still search for the gun around him.

"I shall finish you with my own hands detective"

The blood on his head started to pump severely, and he felt that in any time his brain would explode covering the ceiling, but by the time he had lost any hope of surviving, he felt it, the sharp cold knife he had brought with him from the kitchen, he held it with his left hand, and with all his remaining strength he dug the whole thing into Catherine's head, her hands loosened its grip, and as life left her body this fell next to Danny who was coughing an gasping for air, the blood soon covered the floor, and he couldn't tell if it was also some of his blood there, it didn't matter, he needed to take Steve out, get him on the car, and get the hell out of there. 

He barely made it to where Steve was lying, he was too tired, exhausted, but determined to save him.

"Come on, Steve wake up" he slapped him gently

"Please, we need to get out of here" but there was no answer from his partner's body, he was more scared now than ever, 'what if he hit too hard on his head?' that scary thought almost made him throw up.

"I swear to god, if we get out of this one, I will marry you tomorrow " he said almost to himself, he was staring to feel dizzy, and against all his efforts to stop the bleeding from his own body, he knew he had already lost too much blood, Catherine's body remained on the floor, and despite that he had told himself that it was over, he almost feared that she would raise from the dead to finish what she had came to do, his last hope was to ask for help, he got his cellphone out of his pocket and without taking his sight off the corpse he called Kono, it rang over and over, and as the sound of the phone seemed never ending other sounds uncovered the arrival of at least three vehicles , the front door was opened right after that and his friends appeared on the entrance, they turned on the lights revealing what it seemed a horror move scenario.

"Quick" Chin yelled to the paramedics

They approached Danny and Steve, and Daniel was surprised that they didn't split on all the blood.

"He hit his head badly" he muttered and taking a last look at Steve he fainted.

***

 

He slowly woke up in a sterilized white room, no one was there but him.

"Hello?"

A nurse immediately made an appearance in the room

"Hey, I need to see him" he heard his words come out and not make any sense, the nurse just looked confused.

"I'm sorry sir?"

"I need to talk to someone, Detective kalakaua..."

The woman seemed now to understand what his request was, and with a kind nod left him alone.

 

Steve showed up instead of Kono, and his face tried to hide a worried look behind a slightly forced smile.

"Hey how are you feeling?"

"Not bad... Alive thank god... How is your head?" Danny said 

"It's fine... It was just a concussion" Steve took a place next to him

"Catherine..."

"I know... You did what you had to do"

"I'm sorry..." Danny said holding Steve hand, he apologized because despite all the bad feelings he kept against Catherine he never wished for this to happen

"You saved me... I owe you my life Danny, so don't apologize..." Steve responded kissing a hand with tubes attached to it.

"I'm nothing without you" Danny assured

"Take me out of here, marry me tonight"

Steve reacted surprised to this sudden request

"You need to rest Danny"

"Don't give me any shit, you and I are getting married tonight and that's final"

***

The air was warm and it blew softly against the sea, the dark blue sky was upon the people that gathered that night to celebrate the union of two hearts, Steve McGarrett had met Daniel Williams many years ago and their paths had brought them together, their friends had saw them fall in love and fight for each other, they had saw them make each other crazy and forgive, and laugh, and cry and now they were witnesses of a promise of love that would be honored every day, for the rest of their lives.

"I do" said Steve when he was asked if he would take Daniel Williams as his husband 

Necklaces made from orchids surrounded their necks, Kono let a small tear of happiness run through her cheek, Chin was so proud of what both of his friends had overcome. 

"I do" said Danny when he was asked if he would take Steve McGarrett as his husband

Both pair of eyes met and realized that all that they been through was worth it only to have this moment. 

They kissed in the middle of a beach, with the sound of the sea behind them, the blood rushing to their heads with excitement, there wasn't a time that they had felt more alive than this, with the years this would become a memory that both of them would cherish until the end of their lives, they would never be alone because they would have each other and as they celebrated the beginning of their life together the world for some precious moments was reduced only to them.


End file.
